l'usurpatore
by feelnopain
Summary: Six years had passed and Tsuna is ruling the Vongola, but because of a tragic event, his personality changed. Then an unexpected happened. The Vongola boss went missing and someone came along to replace him. Meet Rez. He had the same face as Tsuna, and acts like his teenage self. When the time comes that Tsuna will come back, who will the guardians choose? (1827 at later part)
1. Chapter 1

l'usurpatore

Twin fic fad? Let me get a shot with this one.

They said people who loves sunset where loners. Setting sun is just so sorrowful to watch, it's like witnessing an angel drowning herself to the sea to follow a great love. Like a climax, the sky will be filled with breathtaking colors, mixed perfectly to give that unsurpassed beauty. And then comes darkness, just like when the light fades away after a heart-wrenching play. Curtains close. The end.

But endings paved way to a new beginnings.

So thought of a young man dressed in a regal white suit. He watched the slow descent of the most popular star known to man. His eyes reflected the golden light, his brown hair becoming almost blond and gently sways with the wind heading east. The balcony of his office was one of the perfect places in the Vongola castle to watch sunset. And he can't dispute that, since Ranking Fuuta told him so. The teenager made an effort to come up with that list when he discovered that their boss love sunsets.

He smiled at that memory.

He continued to watch, his hold on the intricate iron wrought rails tightened as he contemplated on some things. His mind is much clearer on this part of the day, contrary to most that seems to be at their brightest early in the morning, when the world was still fresh.

"A penny for your thought?"

He gave a blink and turn his head to the right, that's where he heard the deep voice anyway. Ah, his ex-tutor.

"I did not notice you there. As expected of the greatest hitman in the world. Even after eight years, I still can't feel you when you sneak around."

The hitman chuckled and put his hand atop his fedora. A sudden gust of wind had almost blown it away.

" Don't give me that crap, Decimo. We very well know that Hyper Intuition of yours will do the trick."

The Decimo became silent after that. He tapped his left index finger thoughtfully on the rails while gazing where the sun was before. It can't be seen anymore, it's hidden from their eyes and made it's appearance on the other side of the world. He stopped the tapping, it seem he arrived at a conclusion.

"It has been four years since I have taken control of Vongola," he spoke out of nowhere, "I have used all means necessary to bring back it's original vision. The one Primo and his generation had. So far, how do you think I fared?"

Reborn turned to him fully and raised an eyebrow to his former students' question.

"You have now 75% of the underground at your disposal. Vongola has never reach that level before, the most was 45% at Segundo's time. I could say you literally got the world at the palms of your hand. Casualties has greatly reduced as well. Wars were inevitable anyways. Being at the top will always get you enemies. But personally, I think your reign is the Golden Era of Vongola."

"I still use force to achieve that. I and my guardians still kill people. And I don't have any regrets in doing so. I do strongly believe that the end justify the means." He turned to the black haired man, eyes hard, determined, detached, almost out of place since he has a soft features. Just like her mother. But that look was always there, never leaving since _that_ time, 6 years ago. And to people around him, wearing another expression will be out of character.

Reborn just gave a smirk.

" Do whatever you saw fit. You're the boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You're the boss."

He did not reply to that. He averted his gaze and look at sky. It's becoming dark.

"Time to go back to my paperwork."

Reborn took that as a dismissal and just gracefully jumped down from the balcony which was on the fifth floor. The action is out of norm. For normal society that is. And they definitely, did not belong to that.

Tsunayoshi closed the French door going to his balcony to block the chilly wind. He was about to walk back to his desk when he heard a single knock, then the door to his extravagant office opened. He was not given a chance to say 'come in'. He could only think one person who does that somewhat rude way of entering his office.

"Carnivore."

He paused for awhile and eyed the newly arrived person. His black suit is as perfect as it was when he left this morning, not a hint of dirt or stain. Not a single injury as well. The mission was the annihilation of a small mafia family that became too cocky for their own good after making an alliance with Vongola. Too bad they choose Namimori of all places to terrorize. It seems that the mission went just fine. He gave a slight nod to acknowledge his cloud guardian.

"Good news again, Kyoya?"

Said man just narrowed his blue-gray eyes, as if mocking the other for even asking such question. He is Hibari Kyoya, he has a perfect mission record and intends to keep it that way.

The Decimo took his seat and adjusted it to his liking. Hibari, on the other hand, went near the desk and placed a purple folder on top of the stacks of paper. After that, he just simply turned and takes his leave without saying anything. He was about to reach the door handle when Tsuna spoke.

"Shall I go to your room later?"

"No. You're room." Came the cold reply.

And the door was opened and then closed again, leaving the Vongola Don alone in that room. He took a deep sigh and grabbed the unfinished paperwork. While working, half of his mind was still on his cloud guardian. Yes, they were on a relationship, almost for two years now, but everything was just purely physical from the beginning and had remained that way ever since. There was no confession. No sweet nothings. Their lips had never met, even a kiss on the cheek did not happen. Maybe because both of them have their own issues.

Hibari is too distant to anyone, a perfect representation of the cloud he is.

And him, a manipulative sky that will not hesitate on using anyone for the glory of Vongola Famiglia.

Funny how they have managed to be together for years. The factor might be that they were too alike that they suit each other. That's what he wants anyway, no strings attached.

But of course, the pleasure in bed is an added bonus.

The following day, sports stadium

A sharp sound of baseball bat hitting it's target echoed on the whole place. The ball traveled a good distance before dropping on the ground. The young man who made the hit just stared blankly at the now bouncing ball, till it rolled and came to a stop. It would be pretty odd for a person to see that happening at such distance, but he is no ordinary person either. Being a natural born hitman made those thing possible for him.

And being a natural born hitman made other things impossible for him.

"Hey, Yamamoto, no need to be so serious about this."

He turned around to face Sasagawa Ryohei, who was sitting at one of the bench closest to where he was standing. Said man was holding a chilled bottle of water.

"Why don't you take a break for a while? You've been batting like crazy for 17 minutes already. Here, have a drink and chill out."

Yamamoto let go of the bat he was holding. It clanked before becoming still, left lying on the ground just like that. He did not even bother to place it in a much safer place. He is a Mafioso, he could not be bothered by such trivial things.

But he IS bothered. Greatly so.

Three days ago, he went to sign up for a major league he was looking forward too. After asking permission to his Boss about joining (which was granted by the way), he looked up his phonebook to see the contact number of agents who had made an offer. He sees nine contacts. He dialed the first one and was answered by an enthusiastic voice. The agent told him to meet up with the team's manager for an interview the next day. So far so good.

He went to sleep with a grin that night.

And when the day of the interview came, his spirit was dampened by the questions and comments of the manager.

"What were you doing these last four years? I've never heard of you joining in any game."

"Well, sir, I-"

"I am aware of your feat during middle school, but things are different here kid. It's not simply a game anymore. We have sponsors and image to consider. What do you think people will say if we accept a rookie like you, whose activity for the past few years were questionable? So many aspiring players were working their ass off for years and that's what we are looking for. Hardworking athletes who could dedicate time to hone their skills."

Yamamoto could not even say anything back. Everything is bulls' eye.

"Sorry Takeshi Yamamoto, but try joining next year. Don't feel bad about this. You still have other chance. As for now, gather enough experience and polish your talent."

And the same thing goes for the rest of the interviews. Different wordings were used but the same result.

No one wanted him on their team.

So here he is now, on an empty sport stadium, sitting beside his sempai.

"At least you still have your chance," Ryohei's voice interrupted his travel on memory lane. "Unlike me, I can't be on professional boxing anymore because of my tainted record."

The baseball fanatic narrowed his eye on the statement. That event was one of the saddest moments for the Sasagawa's. One year after all of them left Japan to reside in Italy together with Tsuna, Kyoko who had stayed in the country was kidnapped. And yes, the reason for abduction is of her being acquainted with Vongola. With the intensive network of the most powerful mafia family in the world, one would ask how the said crime came to happen.

It's pretty simple actually. All because the mastermind behind the kidnapping is Mochida.

Their schoolmate.

Kyoko's fiancé.

Mochida has been nothing but a gentleman and dependable person after their graduation in high school. The arrogant attitude surprisingly disappeared and he became a renowned businessman. He courted Kyoko for a while, and seeing that Mochida has changed for the better, she eventually fell in love with him. The two were so happy together that Ryohei did not voice any protest about their relationship. Before they leave to Italy, he talked with Mochida seriously and had asked the guy to take good care of her beloved sister. A promise was made. And broken.

In anger impetus, Sasagawa Ryohei went to where Mochida had taken his sister. Alone. He refused to bring company, be it fellow guardians or any subordinates.

It was an overkill. Everyone involved in kidnapping was reduced to a coma due to extreme injuries they sustained. And when the inevitable confrontation between Mochida and Ryohei arrived and the "why's" were asked, the former was just quiet for a moment. And after a long while, gave a mysterious smile that could rival the famous one of Mona Lisa.

That was the last time Mochida smiled. Ryohei made sure of that. With his own fist he ended his sister's fiancé life.

To cover the real truth, the investigators were forced to release the story of Mochida suffering from mental illness and that what Rohei had done is an act of self defense. The case was so well known that it affected the way the boxing world view the Sun guardian. And from there on, Ryohei has never involved himself with his favorite sport.

"Hey turf top, stop brooding, it's so out of place in your face."

"I know, octopus head. Give me ten seconds and I will wipe this off my face."

Both the Rain and Storm guardian gave a small chuckle. Silence filled them for a few minutes, each lost on his own thought. Then Gokudera decided that a smoke will be perfect during these times. He grabbed one from his half-empty cigarette box. Then raised his left hand where his Vongola storm ring is. A red flame flickered from the ring. Dying will flames. Works just fine like a lighter. The other two guardian looked at the silver-haired man in amusement. Said man is calmly blowing the smoke without a care in the world.

"Don't worry, you two. You're not the only ones who felt like shit now."

"Huh? What do you extremely mean?"

The storm guardian gave a heavy sigh before answering. "Well, I have accepted the invitation of NASA for their study about Mars, and have given them my thesis about possible unidentified life forms as a requisite to be a part of their research team. But for some reason…" he paused and eyed his half burned cigar, then crushed it in his hands."….it's been rejected. Those idiots took back their invitation at the last minute."

Yamamoto put a hand under his scarred chin in thought. "That's odd. Those guys have been asking you since middle school to join them. What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"I don't know. I demanded for an explanation from them but I did not receive a single reply. And I've grown tired of waiting. It's been six months already."

A ring tone suddenly disturbed their serious talk.

"Yes Judaime?"

"_Come to my office Gokudera_. _Tell Yamamoto and Sasagawa as well_."

" Yes, Judaime." He answered with utmost respect before the call ended.

And the three of them left the stadium, but their mind is still on their last talk. They can't help but think that there is something that's messing with them.

Or someone.

Gokudera would not have thought this if it only happened to him, but for the other two as well? Definitely not an isolated case. He won't be surprised if sooner or later, this circumstance will befall the rest of the guardians. Or maybe without them knowing, the deed has been done. Everything is still blurry, and he will get to the bottom of this. If this something, or someone, or whatever, is causing them this much disruptions, then it is a threat to Vongola as well. They already made the revolution of Vongola, he'll be damned if it will go back to its bloody and corrupt entity again.

And as the Storm guardian, he will deal with it with a blast. Literally.

Thud.

The sound of garden trowel hitting the moist earth can be heard at dawn. Most of the people are still sleeping, but this certain gardener is already up and doing his task.

"Those cute little children will wake up later, and I won't be able to do any gardening since they keep pulling me around" He gave a sigh followed by a fond chuckle. Really, those kids were so energetic early in the morning, and he never misses any chance to play with them. He is their big brother after all.

Nope, no one is related to him by blood. All of them were orphans. A private charity organization had gathered these children to be taken care of. They were provided with their basic needs and when the time is right, they were sent to school. After graduation, they were given jobs by the companies that were part of the orphanage.

He was actually envious of those who were working in companies. Jeez, he's already 23 years old but look at him, still here in the orphanage doing nothing but plant vegetables and fruits. It's not like he hates gardening, on the contrary, he really enjoys it and he likes to help the poor old lady, Mrs. Mellow, in taking care of the kids.

" I guess I'm just really no good. I barely graduated because of my poor grades, what company would want to hire someone like me?"

A kindly voice with hint of old age disturbed his self pity. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Rez." An old lady with her white hair tied in a bun approached him.

"Ah, Mrs. Mellow! Good morning!" He quickly stood up from his squatting position and put the trowel on one of the pockets of his rubber apron.

"And a pleasant morning to you too. It's not a good thing to tell yourself you are no good." She reproofed gently with a frown.

Rez gave a scratch at the back of his head. "I'm sorry if you heard my stupid mumbling. I can't understand it but sometimes, there is this "voice" inside me that tells me I'm meant to do something else, like, I should be somewhere instead of here. Ah! Sorry, I'm saying something stupid again."

Mrs. Mellow just smiled and shook his head. "It's alright. No need to apologize. And I understand if you want to leave here and explore what's out there. Just be patient Rez. Maybe it's not yet the time, but someday you will definitely find your place and your purpose."

The young male gave an enthusiastic nod, making his brown, spiky hair shake in the process.

"Yup! I definitely will."

"_I believe you will."_ Mrs. Mellow thought. She wishes nothing but the best for Rez as he watched him resume his gardening. Many years had passed since he arrived here in the orphanage, but he still got that clear brown eyes, full of innocence like that of a child. And the brunets' naturally warm and kind personality made him endeared to her. She wondered where Rez got his cute face though, maybe from his mother. Or father perhaps? There's no way of knowing right now since Rez was brought here in the orphanage without any recollection of his past.

Mrs. Mellow still remembered that day clearly, when the young Rez was brought in the orphanage. He has bandage wrapped on various parts of his body. The social worker who was with him told her that the poor child was involved in an accident and had lost his family. Not a single relative came to look for him so the hospital tried to refer him to a charity case.

And as for his name, Rez, it was the name the nurses came up. It's too awkward to call him "sir", they said. So therefore they come up with it, just say the "sir" backwards with a "z" in the end for added effect.

"Rez dear, if you want something to drink, there's lemonade inside the fridge. I'll go ahead now, the little angels will wake up pretty soon."

"Thanks for the offer Mrs. Mellow. I'll help you prepare breakfast for them once I'm done."

"Oh, you don't have to, but thank you so much for always helping me."

The old lady went back to the orphanage, and Rez got up and head to where the water hose is. Time to water the plant. He stretched his back a little and after a satisfied crack, he picked up the hose on the ground. Upon looking up, his attention was caught by the rising sun over the mountains. It was a fine day, the sky is clear. There's nothing to block the sunrise from the audience. Warm, brown eyes carefully watched the sunrise.

"_Sunrise is so beautiful_. _It's very refreshing to watch_"

When the light entering his vision becomes too much for his liking, Rez continued from his paused work.


	2. Chapter 2

**l'usurpatore**

One day I will arrive with a disguise  
Different color  
The same face  
I will disarm you, and you won't even notice  
But I will keep it in my heart  
In time I will love you more  
And I'll take care of you through good and bad times  
I will give you the sky  
I will be your shelter  
I will give myself to you  
The usurper  
Hoping for your love  
The usurper  
Wanting to get in your heart  
Discover me, remember me  
The usurper  
Me...

-Pandora

* * *

Gokudera pressed the intercom button located on the left wall beside Vongola Decimo's office door.

"Judaime, this is Storm guardian. Rain and Sun are here as well."

Their boss answered back, his voice coming out of the speaker just above the intercom button.

"_You may come in_."

Ryohei opened the door and entered first, followed by Gokudera and then Yamamoto. Although the Rain guardian found it odd that the Vongola boss asked them to use their title instead of name when announcing their presence, he did not give a deep thought about it.

"An extreme good afternoon to you Tsuna!"

"Good afternoon everyone. Do have a seat." He paused and waited for his guardians to find their seats. There are two black leather sofas in his office; both are on each side of the room, his large table made from expensive hard wood at the middle. A red carpet with a giant golden Vongola crest is at the center. The three of them chose the sofa on his right. Seeing that they are ready to listen, Tsuna continued.

"I would like to ask, how much do you know about what happened during Millefiore's attack? I'm not referring to the time you were sent to the future. I like to know if you have the memory of your future counterparts about all the events before the Millefiore began attacking Vongola."

Yamamoto scratched his head, Ryohei looked up at the ceiling with his brow knitted in concentration while Gokudera crossed his arms on his chest and stared at the carpeted floor. Thirty seconds later the loud Sun Guardian spoke, or more like, shouted.

"Ah!" All the people look at him expectantly. "I don't remember!" He received a hit in the head from Gokudera.

"You stupid loud mouth, just shut up when you got nothing helpful to say!"

"Haha! But I don't remember as well."

"Tch, me either. I'm sorry for being useless Judaime. But all I could remember was the time when I was transported to the future. Those that happened before that, I only knew it from others. Like from Yamamoto's older version and Soichi. If my guess is correct, our future self did not share their memories to us."

"So…" Tsuna began tapping the table with his left index finger. "The memory transference was only for those that were involved in the future whose ten year younger self were not physically present in that time line. But they are the same as you. I have asked Dino and Xanxus and they gave me similar answers. Even the Arcobalenos do not have any information. I have arranged a meeting with Byakuran and we will meet this evening."

"But Tsuna," Yamamoto gave his boss a serious look, "why did you suddenly bring this up? As far as I remember, we have already changed the future. The Millefiore thing will not happen again."

"That should have been the case but," the Decimo opened one of the many drawers in his table. He pulled up a white colored portfolio before closing it back again, "I received this from Soichi and Spanner a week ago. It contains report of unknown activities on a certain area. When the coordinates were pinpointed, it showed the place where the Merone base stands." He slammed the portfolio on the table with a more force than necessary. "And the most frustrating part is when our intel went to the area, there is nothing. No secret underground base, not a single infrastructure in sight, and not a single soul in the vicinity. All there is are woodlands. The surveillance is non stop, and they were able to pick up a single activity last Wednesday night, around 2100 hours. But after approximately five minutes, it suddenly disappeared. Such a short time is not enough to uncover what the hell they are doing."

"That's…really peculiar." Gokudera voiced out in a hushed tone. He picked up the portfolio and scanned its contents. The longer he read, the deeper the scowl on his face appeared. "So far, no attacks on the Vongola." Suddenly his eyes widened in realization. "Wait, Judaime, I think there is an attack, but it's so subtle we might had missed it." He remembered their talk on the sports stadium earlier.

The brunet boss straightened on his leather seat in attention, eyes looking straight on the storm guardian.

"Do speak your mind, Gokudera."

"Thank you Judaime. Truth is, I don't have a solid proof for this, but I won't drop the smallest possibility. First, Mochida's betrayal. Then Yamamoto's rejection by those baseball teams. And NASA's silence about my thesis. And if I may include the death of that woman whom Hibari seems to be a little fond of." His tone is unsure when he said that last piece of information. "At first look it seems insignificant, but if we thought about that _unknown_ _activities_ reported by Soichi and his team, then there is a minute chance that these are connected. Uhm, I'm sorry if it's so farfetched Judaime." Gokudera finished his explanation, his gaze watching hesitantly for Vongola Decimo's reaction.

But as per usual, their boss' face is blank.

"No Gokudera, you're input is plausible. It is foolishness to drop that possibility to zero. More so that we do not have any leads to this possible come back of the Millefiore. Actually, if you have not told me this, I would not know that you guys had trouble. I remembered giving you permission to join the major league Yamamoto. I'm sorry to hear that you were not able to join. Is there anything that I could do?"

The Rain guardian shook his head with a wide grin on. "No Tsuna, that's fine. Thank you though. Now that we are facing an unknown threat, I must have focus. So, no baseball for me."

Tsuna nod his head then turned to Gokudera. "How about you Gokudera, I could ask NASA's head about your thesis."

"Ah! Please don't bother with it Judaime!" the silver haired waved his hand in a "no" motion. "Yamamoto's right, there are much more important matter we have to deal. The hell with NASA. But thank you so much for your concern. I'm really honored."

"Alright then. By the way, how is Kyoko?" this time he turned his head to face the Sun guardian.

Ryohei's face turned sober. "She is still trying to get over about the kidnapping, but she's much happier than before. Don't worry Tsuna, Kyoko is strong like her extreme brother."

"I know she is." Tsuna turned his attention to all of them. "You're all adjourned. Let's meet again tomorrow at the conference room with all the guardians. I will be sharing what we have discussed here to everyone and will assign missions. Be there at eight."

The three guardians stood and gave a bow at the same time. Yamamoto was about to turn when he saw the date today on digital calendar on Tsuna's table. August 15. Ryohei and Gokudera went out of the door first.

"Tsuna, have you visited Tsubasa's grave yet? If not I could go with you."

"Not yet, Yamamoto. I'll go there once I finished reviewing these stack." He raised his hand to point at a half-inch tall pile of papers. "I'll be fine on my own. Thank you."

"Oh, okay. Take care Tsuna." He turned and took his leave as well. Outside along the hall, he saw the Storm and Sun guardian having a conversation with Chrome. Ryohei turned when he heard Yamamoto approach.

"Why didn't you follow us immediately?"

"I just remembered, today is the death anniversary of Tsuna's twin. I offered to tag along with his visit on the grave but he refused."

Gokudera gave a huff. "Idiot, even from the start, Judaime never brings anyone during his visit. As his right hand man, I should accompany him but he never lets me."

"It has been six years since the plane crash." Chrome added, her face full of melancholy. "And since then, I have never seen Boss laughed. His smile is so rare and it's not even bright as it used to be. His usually expressive face is now so flat. He is still caring and all, but it lacks warmth. It's like Boss has turned into a different person with his twin brother's death."

"You know how Tsuna is extremely proud of his twin. He is still probably grieving after all these years. I remember he often talks of how smart and cool Tsubasa is."

"Of course, it's Judaime's brother were talking about. You can't be a scholar in University of Cambridge if you're not awesome. But Judaime is still the most awesome and the coolest and-"

"We get it, Gokudera." the other two male cut in simultaneously. Gokudera's Judaime praising mode has been turned on. Chrome just gave a small smile.

"Hn. Just so you know." Gokudera replied.

"Rez look at that cloud! It looks like an ice cream cone!" a little girl with a curly black hair excitedly pointed her small fingers to the sky. Rez and some of the kids not playing are sitting underneath a big tree, they are having a game of figuring out things with the shapes of clouds.

"And that one is like a dinosaur! Roarrrrr!" a chubby boy wearing a jumper jumped around and imitated his favorite dinosaur. The rest of the gang laughed at this. But then another little tyke butt in.

"Hey, I see no dinosaur! Where is it?"

The chubby boy stopped his jumping and pointed to the sky.

"It's there!" He said proudly, and turned his head to whatever direction he was pointing. The other kids follow him as well. After a while, the chubby boy began to squint. "Hmmm…it was there before, but now mister dinosaur is gone," he said with a sad face.

"Rez," a timid girl with blond hair turned to Rez with a questioning look, "why does the cloud always move?"

The brunet gave a blink the started to rack his brain for the answer. "Uhm…" he gave a scratch to his brown hair and gave an embarrassed laugh. "I'm not really good at science. Sorry I can't give you an answer."

"Aaawww," The little kids grumbled.

"But I remembered someone told me a reason for that," Rez hastily added.

"What is it? Tell us! Tell us!" The children became quite to listen eagerly for what Rez will have to say.

" It's because of the sky, that cloud roams free…."

The innocent eyes of these orphans widened at that and gleefully laughed. After a bit of "now I know!" and "that's why!", they continued what they were doing from the beginning at began pointing out funny shapes from the white cotton like things floating in the sky.

But Rez, on the other hand, gave a distant look, a little bit confused as to why he said that. As his unseeing eyes watched the children, he wondered who was the person who said that. And for some reason, he felt warmth in his heart. Once again, that feeling when he had a little chat with Mrs. Mellow began to surface.

Only his footsteps break the eerie silence on the cemetery. Expensive shoes crushed the weeds and some fallen leaves. On his arms was a bouquet of different flowers arranged so carefully to bring its best beauty. A little bit further ahead was a small pathway lined with colorful flora, at least to add cheerfulness to the gloomy surrounding. The Vongola decimo continued on this path, and after a few meters of walk, a tombstone appeared. He stopped and looked at the name engraved.

Tsubasa Sawada

His eyes were filled with sorrow as he looked at the name of his twin. This time, he allowed himself to be vulnerable, allowed himself to express his suppressed emotion.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna's voice was a mere whisper, and his eyes started to become teary " I'm so sorry for everything. I have not been a good brother to you. Because of my selfishness, you have ceased existing. I have deprived you of being with our family, with your friends and loved ones. I have stolen your chance to follow your own will and reach your dream."

Tears started to fall on quick succession and dropped to the ground. The Decimo knew his face is a mess but he didn't care. He knew he is alone and no one can witness his little breakdown.

"You were a great person, brother. If you were the Decimo, I'm sure the mafia world will be much brighter than it is now. Compare to you, I'm no-good. But don't worry, I'm doing my best in leading Vongola. I will do everything to reverse its darkness. Wherever you are, I hope you will be proud of me, nii-san."

Tsuna laid the bouquet he brought on his brothers' grave. He then closed his eyes and uttered a small prayer. After he's done, he gave a last glance at the tombstone and turned back to begin retracing his steps. His face is now composed. No evidence of crying in his reddish-brown eyes. He will be heading to Giglio Nero's base now for a meeting with Byakuran. He took a deep sigh, a bit worried about the information he will be getting at the previous Millefiore boss.

The sound of the waves crashing gently to the shore almost lulled Reborn to sleep. But of course, he will not fall asleep. He is on a mission after all. An allied family of Vongola asked him to gather an information about an orphanage operating somewhere in Hawaii. And also to identify the person or persons as the case maybe, behind the shadowy charity institution. At first, Reborn hesitated in taking the mission, it was too easy. And a _hit_ is not even involved. Where's the thrill in that? He is the world's number one hitman. If it is only such a petty mission, they better look for another one. But after digging a little about the case (since he's bored because there's nothing major happening in Vongola at the moment), what he found out really caught his interest. It seems that there were many attempts made to infiltrate the said orphanage but no one has been successful. Either the spy or the assassins hired were killed or missing. No one has come back. Not a single information was gathered either.

Intrigued by the mysterious orphanage, the Italian hitman took off immediately to Hawaii. And currently, he is in Hanapepe, discreetly gathering information. He found out the location of the orphanage, but with much difficulty. Almost all the people are tight lipped about that place and the rest just don't know where it is. But he noticed that the people he approached were very secretive, as if bounded by someone, and is extremely cautious in their actions and words. His information gathering lead him to an island named Ni'lhau. It is located east of where he is right now, and going to that island without being detected will be a challenge.

For the meantime, Reborn in enjoying his refreshment made from coconut at a small restaurant close to a shoreline. The view is nice and relaxing, it's very conducive to sleep. But he knew that he can't afford to do this. He is sure that he is being followed and observed. The hitman decided to wait for night fall. It's much easier to cover his presence in the dark. Truth be told, he is excited about this. It has been a while since he felt like this on a mission.

"_That information about the orphanage better be worth my time,"_ the hitman silently uttered.

And sometime later, Reborn would ascertain that _it is worth his time_. But he won't be happy about the contents of the information.

* * *

AN:

I did say it is 1827 but for us to better appreciate this pairing, let me just establish things at the beginning, alright? I'm sorry if the pace is slow

Thank you x0Whispering Winds0x for the review and following , LUNERA57, XxKatelynnexX, and Kaotsu for putting this story in their favorite list. I appreciate it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**l'usurpatore**

Thank you Ms. Swings-From-One-to-Another for adding this story as her/his favorite.

I also thank you, GreenDrkness, for reviewing and clicking that fave and follow button. Even though your name is "dark", you actually brighten my day. I'm not expecting reviews for this story cause it's pace is slow like Enzo. You don't know what a single review can do to me!

And for those who had read my story, thank you for your time. Hope your enjoying this a little.

Disclaimer: KHR would never, ever be mine. (But that lovely Armani ceramica watch will be. Just wait, you just wait..mwahahaha!)

* * *

It's cold. Although it's not yet winter, Reborn could feel goosebumps everytime the salty wind blows. He is now at the island of Ni'lhau. At its shores, to be exact. He turned Leon into small boat and as scheduled, he proceeded to his destination at night. He did not bring any light to avoid any detection. So he paddled all the way. Sounds tiring but he is not the world's greatest hitman for nothing. Reborn just snorted. "_This little exercise is just child's play", _he thought. But it did not end there. Halfway through, he instructed Leon to transform into a life buoy (not that he fears drowning, it's so that his chameleon partner would float and therefore, will not drown) and swam until he reached his target island. And now he is soaking wet. He had his spare clothes and his wonderful fedora, among other things inside a waterproof backpack.

"At last, I'm here," The hitman murmured to himself while surveying his surrounding. All he sees were trees, coconuts, and varying sizes of rocks and boulders. A small mountain is visible on the left side of the island, and at the distance, a group of light flickers. "_That must be the residential area, and possibly where the orphanage in question is_." He gave a hum of satisfaction. Seems like his mission is going on smoothly. He checked again the area around him, and when he confirmed no one is following him( he is sure no one had tailed him, but it's better to be sure), he went to a secluded part. There he began to strip his wet clothing to change. Reborn is about to pull down his boxers when he felt a presence. "_Shit! Why didn't I notice him before? Now he is near!" _In a split second, he grabbed Leon who had turned already to a gun. Then the Italian male took cover on a tree and waited for the chance to take down the enemy.

Sounds of laughter spread on the playground. The children in the orphanage got a Chihuahua given by one of the charity donors. It is brown colored and small like the rest of its kind. They were so excited when they saw it and had made a fuss of the cute dog the whole day.

Except Rez.

"Ms. Mellow, what's so lovable about that dog? It's dangerous! It might bite the children!" the brunet complained. As if the Chihuahua heard him, it turned his head and looked at Rez. He stared back as well. Suddenly it started barking at him. "See what I mean!" He exclaimed while frowning at the little animal. The old lady just gave a chuckle.

"Oh Rez dear, he just wanted to play with you."

"Uhm-maybe, I'm not so sure with that," he throws a look to the small dog again. "But I'm still not comfortable with dogs."

"Rez, do you hate the Chihuahua?" one of the orphans asked, her eyes wide and a bit fearful of the brunets' response.

Upon seeing the conflict on the Rez' brown eyes, Mrs. Mellow interfered. "You see children, your brother Rez doesn't know how to deal with small animals like Chihuahua. He's afraid he might hurt it. Can you help him?"

A resounding "Yes!" was the response of the little angels. But then a follow-up question was thrown to the young man.

"Then, can you help us build a dog house?"

"Eh?"

All the children look up at him, all expectant.

The poor brunet just gave a sigh in surrender. Who could resist the full force of those kids' puppy eyes?

"Alright…"

"Yayy!"

Bounded by his promise to construct a shelter for the new addition in the orphanage, Rez went out to gather wood and other materials needed. He left the orphanage with encouraging cheers from the kids.

And after 4 hours...

"I'm lost."

The poor young man frantically looked around to find some clues to get back to the orphanage. He was so into his errand that he strayed from the usual pathway without him noticing. "_I'm really dame-Rez, pathethic, hopeless Rez." _To make it worse, it begins to get even darker. The sun has long set, around an hour ago, and Rez can barely see. Carrying the woods on his shoulder, he walked aimlessly and stumbled most of the time at protruding tree roots and rocks. His eyes began to water at the pain he felt on his abraded knees and palms. Rez became tired as well and the weight of the things over his shoulder is becoming unbearable. Still, the brunet did not give up. He continued walking around on a certain direction, relying only on his intuition_._ After a while, he heard the faint sound of the waves crashing on shore.

"The_ orphanage is just a mile and a half from the beach, if I go there, I might find the way back!" _ Rez mused. With a feeling of relief, he trekked carefully towards the beach. It has gotten really dark, all he could figure out were silhouettes and shadows of things. But after a minute of walk, he was rewarded with the visible pathway which definitely leads to their place. He increased his speed albeit tired, and began thanking that he trusted his intuition. The brunet started to think that he might not be that dame after all. A goofy grin made way to his face. Which turned into a grimace in an instant when he tripped on another root of the tree. "_Damn, this tree roots are everywhere! Do they have a grudge against me?!"_

Luckily, Rez was quick enough to regain his balance so he did not fell down and dropped the woods he is carrying. He sighed in relief and straightened up, stepping his right foot forward to resume his walking. Then suddenly, someone appeared right in front of him before he could take another step.

"Chaos. Don't move or I'll shoot you," came a deep voice, laced with killing intent.

The shocked brunet felt something metal pointed to his head. _I-is this a-a g-gun?_

Click.

That's it. Positively a gun.

"HIIIEEEEE!"

The poor orphan shrieked, throwing his hands on the air in surrender, and throwing the woods he was carrying in the process.

Reborn grimaced when he heard the stranger he had his gun pointed into screamed. When was the last time he heard that annoying sound again? He remembered immediately. It was when his dame student Tsuna was still on his teens. The hitman saw the stranger moved his hand up while him, on the other hand effortlessly dodge the flying woods that his unknown prey had thrown in his nervousness. He chuckled inwardly when the person froze immediately. He is so still, Reborn even wondered if he is breathing. "_This idiot follows the "don't move" in a whole new level." _Now that the threat he felt a while ago is now under his mercy, the Italian hitman began to study the young man.

He is a bit short, slim as well, and had a spikey hair that reminds him of Vongola Decimo. This one's hair is much longer though, with bangs covering the upper half of his face. Since it was dark, and the smaller man bowing his head with eyes shut tightly, Reborn could not see his face clearly. He decided its better to ask question. Maybe he could get good information from the shaking man.

"Who are you?" the threat is oozing on his voice, making the brunet stutter in response.

"I-I'm R-Rez,"

The previous sun arcobaleno was surprised. That voice. He could never mistake that voice. Although it sounded broken due to fear, he could recognize it. Sawada Tsunayoshi's voice. Reborn felt a bit uncomfortable with the similarity. When he pointed the gun on this man's head and had an initial view of his physique, the hitman was strongly reminded of his ex-student. And now their voice is the same. "_No, the questions can wait later_." Right now he needs to appease his screaming curiosity. Without any warning, he grabbed the stranger on his hair and raised his bowing head. The smaller man yelped in surprise and pain, but still held his hands on the air. He never made any effort to remove the hands fisting his hair in fear for his life.

"Leon, turn to a flashlight,"

His pet chameleon snappily complied, morphing on his master's right hand and became the object he was commanded to be. Reborn did not waste time and turned on the lights.

And he was put on a standstill.

Same face as the Decimo.

Same hair color.

"Open your eyes," Reborn adjusted the flashlight so the light won't directly hit Rez's eyes. Slowly the brunet opened them and looked straight at the hitmans' charcoal colored eyes.

The same iris.

Tsuna slowly got out of the white limo and looked up at the vast manor of Giglio Nero. It is where his meeting with Byakuran will be, since that is where the white haired man currently resides. Unlike Vongola castle, this one doesn't have a tight security and has fewer guards, but it does not mean it's easy to infiltrate either. The Decimo walked at the entrance and saw a familiar blond standing close to the double door of the mansion.

"Welcome, Vongola Decimo," said blond bowed slightly. "Byakuran is on the gazebo at the back garden. Let me show you the way."

The Vongola Don gave a small nod in response.

The two went on their way, both silent at first. The interior of the mansion is not extravagant. Marble floor and cream painted wall can be seen, along with simple but modern furniture. Only one hallway leads to the exit for the back garden and both of them turned to the left from the living room to pass it. They were close to the sliding door which leads to the back garden when Tsuna spoke.

"Thank you, Gamma. I really appreciate all your help."

The blond man knew the hidden message behind those words. The brunet does not mean being his escort to this meeting, but something else. Something that cannot be spoken out loud for others to hear.

"I am just following Yuni's will," he responded, his face devoid of any emotion.

"Even so, thank you."

Gamma reach the handle for the sliding door and opened it. He moved to the side and let Tsuna pass. The blond knows this meeting is important and does not involve him. After closing the door, he faced the way they come from and stood guard.

Byakuran is enjoying his favorite marshmallows when Tsuna approached him. He gave a smile to the brunet and offered the opened pack of the snack he is eating. "Want some?"

The Vongola Don shook his head. "Thank you, but I have to refuse. You know I don't like sweets that much."

The violet-eyed man smiled meaningfully. "I know that, _Decimo_." He withdraws his offered hands and began to munch on it again.

"Byakuran, do you have anything to do with the reports Spanner and Soichi gave to me?"

Said man laughed out loud, surprise written on his face. "Whoah, so direct Decimo! Isn't it better if we start our converstion with greeting? Like _good evening _and _how are you?" _the Vongola Don gave him a look. The cheerful man gave a toothy grin in response. "Anyway, I did hear about that "unknown phenomenon" from Soichi. Truth is, I'm not sure. I might have some involvement in it, or rather my parallel self. Or maybe I don't."

Tsuna's eyed narrowed at that. "I thought the Mare rings were sealed."

"They were sealed indeed," the Millefiore boss raised his left hand and looked at his ring, "but maybe this "phenomenon" is just repercussions of things done from the past. It might be remnants of the many experiments I have done on other parallel worlds. But since my ring is sealed, I don't have the ability to know what those experiments are or what had become of them."

A contemplative silence filled the Decimo after hearing the explanation. It's plausible. The short duration of the appearance of the unknown activity on Merone base sounds like the effect of the ten-year bazooka. And the round structure where their future self was hidden got a teleportation capability. "Then why is it happening here? In this specific timeline and world? Do you have any idea?"

The marshmallow lover looked intently at the brunets' brown eyes, making a serious face which he rarely shows. "It's because someone had messed and changed the future, _**again**._" He carefully watched the Decimo's expression and made a sly smile when he saw him became tense. "Because of my defeat in the hands of Vongola, this future you are experiencing came about. So peaceful, less violent, and the Vongola Famiglia being the highest echelon in the mafia world. But it does not mean that **_everything_** will be the opposite of the changed future," Byakuran paused, gauging the reaction of the Decimo. He silently praised Tsuna since never showed any reaction. His sadistic streak is minimal compared to the him in the future, but he won't deny he is so looking forward to see the stoic face of the Tenth Vongola Boss crumble. Not that he hates the said person, he just enjoys pushing people to their limit, especially those that caught his interest. "There will still be a pattern, or similarity between the two futures. Do you still remember the last vision Yuni had before she passed away?"

Tsuna clenched his hands hard, his breathing became faster due to suppressed anger. "I remembered every single word she said. That's the sole reason I did what I done," he said in a hard tone.

Byakuran clapped his hands for applause, intending to irritate the brunet. "Yes, yes, how noble of you, Vongola Decimo. I understand perfectly your action, which is why I agreed to take over the Giglio Nero at Yuni's death. So that I could help you with your plans. And to avoid boredom of course," he added as an afterthought.

Tsuna took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Thank you, Byakuran. Even if your reason to assist me is out of sheer boredom. My plans for Vongola would have never succeeded without the Giglio Nero's help. One last question before I take my leave,"

"Awww, leaving so soon?" he pouted while munching some marshmallows. His cheeks was distorted due to this and he looked funny, but the Decimo did not crack a smile. "Sure! Bring it on," the serious face of the white haired man is now gone, he is back to his cheerful demeanor. He picked one marshmallow and put it on his mouth.

"What happened before the Millifiore rose to power? Do you have any information what's going on inside Vongola before you start hunting it down?"

"Hmmm..let's see…"Byakuran scratched his chin as he tried to remember, " I don't know much. All I'm interested in before was the Vongola rings and all your offensive and defensive capabilities.I don't even know how you managed to destroy the Vongola rings. As for personal matters, I'm completely blank. I'm not into prying other people's affair."

The Vongola Boss straightened up and prepared to leave. "Please keep me informed if something comes up. I really don't know what I'm facing right now so I have no idea how to deal with it. I'll need your cooperation now more than ever."

The marshmallow enthusiast swallowed the treat he is enjoying and moved closer to Tsuna. He put a hand on the brunet and said something on a hushed voice. "You have tried cheating death once, but I'm not sure you could pull it up the second time around."

Tsuna was about to give his reply to that when his cellphone rang. Byakuran removed his hands and began to walk ahead. He picked up the device from his suit pocket and looked at the screen. MT1508 is the name of the caller.

"Just remember, Vongola Decimo," the now Giglio Nero boss interrupted, stopping the spiky haired man from answering the call. The Vongola Don raised his head to look at the other man, but all he could see is his back.

"Where there is death, there will always be death."

Once again, Tsuna was not given the chance to answer back since the ex-Millifiore boss went inside the mansion, leaving him alone in the gazebo. "_How could I ever forget? That sentence keeps haunting me even in my sleep._ _The exact words Yuni spoken when she saw her last vision_."

Pushing the distressing memory away, he decided to answer the call.

"MT1508, is there any problem?"

"_Unfortunately yes, Boss," _a big voice answered on the other line. Upon closer inspection, one could hear a slight fear from the caller. He is giving a bad news to his boss after all. But he still tried his best to sound calm and professional. He is a mafioso, so panicking is not one of his quality. The man took a deep breath and finally said his report._ "Reborn was sighted in the island, and had initiated contact someone from the orphanage."_

The Vongola Decimo's eye widened in shock, his hands began to tremble and eventually dropped his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**l'usurpatore**

A/N: Thank you for **PCheshire** for following this story. And for my dear **GreenDrkness**, I'm sorry I can't answer your questions. If I do so, the element of mystery I put up would be for naught, so please continue reading, all your question will be answered, ok?

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine.

Warning: This contains mature sexual scene between males.

* * *

Reborn let go his grip on Rez' hair. "Take me where you are staying."

"W-what?"

The hitman made an annoyed huff. He let his pet chameleon transfer back to his original form again and the said reptile immediately jumped to the brunets' shoulder, much to his surprise. But not much as the brown eyed man's surprise, he watched as the other freaked out and started jumping around as if a spider fell on his shoulder. While Rez is busy fooling around, the hitman took this opportunity to change into his suit. He was only on his boxers right now for he was interrupted during his changing. It only took him three seconds to be on his suit, complete with fedora. How he did that, no one knows. It's just one of the mysteries shrouding the now adult arcobaleno.

And speaking of mystery….

"Hey, pick up the wood you dropped and start moving already."

Rez jolted upon hearing the hitmans' commanding voice. "S-sir yes sir!" and he hurriedly gathered the things he dropped. Seriously, why was he in this situation? Who is this man anyway? Every inch of him spell **danger**, even without the gun turned flashlight turned chameleon, the brunet is very positive that he can kill him in an instant. Something in his head is screaming that. But for reasons unknown, his intuition is telling him that this man is not bad, and that taking him to where he is staying is safe. But of course, his mind is full of questions. "_What is he doing here? And he looks a bit troubled when he saw my face."_ Rez picked up the last piece of the wood and looked up at the Italian man, waiting for a sign. The hitman nodded his head and Rez began to walk towards his house. He decided to head their directly instead of dropping the wood at the orphanage. His small shelter is separated from the orphanage but still in the same compound.

A few minutes later, they reached the house. Reborn examined and memorized his new surrounding, figuring out escape routes in case his mission gets ugly. He observed the orphanage is just simple, with a large lawn and playground. Nothing suspicious, physically that is. He still don't know how this charity institution operates, maybe by figuring that out, he can uncover why so many professional assassins failed to infiltrate this place.

"E-excuse me, s-sir. P-p-please come in," Rez invited with nervousness and tried to sound as meek as possible. He already dropped the wood beside the door which is now widely opened.

Reborn went inside first and stopped at the middle of the room to scrutinize it. There's a single bed on the left corner, a small table with an old model netbook on the top and chair at the head part directly below the window, a small cabinet at the foot part, and a door at the right side of the room, presumably the bathroom. A few picture frames hung on the wall and no other decors visible. Plain and a bit crowded. "_Typical orphanage structure, can't expect a suite room by something made out of people's sympathy. And now, time to investigate this mysterious institution,"_ the raven haired man turned at Rez who was fidgeting the hem of his shirt while standing near the table. He noticed he is not trembling anymore, but still stiff with his guard up. Reborn went to the bed and sat there comfortably, as if owning the entire place.

"Now," he tried to sound less threatening to make the brunet relaxed, "sit on that chair for I will be asking you questions."

Rez snappily followed without a word, his back very straight and his hands fisted on his legs. He swallowed his nervousness and tried his best to look the hitman at his intimidating eyes.

"Tell me about this orphanage, and don't stutter, it irritates me,"

"Y-yes! I mean, yes," the brunet corrected hastily, " I don't know much since I've only been here for six years, but the orphanage was opened long time ago. Miss Mellow is the one in charge of everything. She is an old lady who did not marry and no children of her own. There are many social workers who come here to help, and we have many donations so the children are well fed and taken care of. They were given education and when they become adults, all the orphans were sent off to different places to work."

Reborn frowned a little, "Why are you still here?"

The brown haired man hesitated to answer first, but after the hitman gave him a glare, he forced himself to speak up. "I'm not good at academics. My grades are bad so no company wants to hire me." He really wanted to not sound pitiful but his voice betrayed him.

The Italian man raised an elegant eyebrow at that statement. That nagging feeling is disturbing him again, the feeling that he is like facing the 15 year old Tsuna right now. "Do you know what happened to the orphans who were working now? I'm sure you knew someone who was out there with a job since you were here for six years already."

Rez nodded his head. "My best friend. She left the orphanage four years ago and worked in Italy as secretary. We always emailed each other. She said she is working in a big company and on her last mail, she mentioned having a boyfriend, and he was her boss. There was even a picture of them together. But that mail was a year ago. She suddenly stopped sending emails and had never contacted me or anyone in here since then."

A hypothesis formed in Reborn's mind. It seems that these orphans were "hired" to be a Mafioso. These homeless kids will be a perfect recruit since they don't have family members who will be accidentally dragged to the violence of the underworld. At a young age, they can be trained already, making them fit for the work at the right time. And the reason no one has dug up any information because this orphanage or even whole island might be under the protection of mafia. The only question is which mafia family manages this charity. And then there is Rez. This person is the exact replica of Tsuna. The possible reason he is not yet sent off from the orphanage because he is being hidden, not because he has terrible grades (but it can also be a factor, just not the major one). And at the right time, he will fulfill his purpose. If so, he should gather information about this man as early as now.

"Why are you here?"

"Eh? I thought I answered that already. It's because I'm no good"-

Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance. "What I mean is how did you enter this orphanage? If you were here for six years, what happened before that? Do you have a family before?"

"I…I don't know. They said I lost my family in an accident. I survived but got amnesia instead. I was taken care of in a hospital and they gave me my name, Rez. When nobody went looking for me, I was brought to this orphanage."

"An accident…"the Italian hitman doesn't like where his thought process is taking him.

Six years ago.

A plane crash at North Pacific Ocean with no survivor and many passengers missing.

The tragedy where Tsubasa Sawada was involved.

Rez was becoming uncomfortable due to the raven haired man's silence. And Leon who is still on the brunets shoulder transferred to his owner's fedora, thinking he could help in whatever is causing trouble to the ex-arcobaleno.

Tsuna stared at the scratch on his cellphone. Aside from the scratch, there was no other damage when he dropped it at Byakuran's place. Even though he is on his bedroom right now, his mind keeps going back to what the white haired man said, and also to _that phonecall. _With so many things to plan out and so many worries in his chest, he needed a distraction. He had taken his shower, laid on his king size bed, and tried to sleep to clear his mind when he wakes up but sleep is so elusive. Then he heard a knock on his door.

Oh, here is the distraction he badly needed, right in time.

He got up on his bed, never minding his half-naked state as he opened the door. He looked at the man clad in black yukata standing outside. "Just right in time. Make me forget everything," the Vongola boss met the grayish blue eyes of his cloud guardian, "Make me feel nothing and think nothing but your manhood buried in me," His brown eyes began to cloud with lust, not feeling a bit of shame to his declaration.

Hibari gave a smirk and eyed Tsuna's body up and down. "As you wish, _boss,"_ He pushed the brunet inside without warning and locked the door. In a swift motion, Hibari managed to slam Tsuna on bed and began attacking his neck. The Vongola don closed his eyes and tilted his head to expose his neck further. He felt a hot, wet tongue lick his skin. Then there is pain. The cloud guardian bit him, _again_. It would surely form into a bruise. A bite mark, not kiss mark. Hibari Kyoya never kisses. He bites. Calloused hands from holding a tonfa made its way between his legs and rubbed his growing arousal. Tsuna released a moan.

"Do me rough, Hibari,"

"Since when did I become gentle, carnivore?" the skylark yank the Decimo's briefs, tearing it to useless pieces. The brunet only gave a sardonic laugh.

"I shouldn't have said that, it's a nonsense statement," Tsuna spread his legs widely, inviting the cloud guardian to enter him.

"Not yet. Suck me first." Hibari removed his clothing and become completely naked for the brunet, who eagerly crawled and grabbed the well-endowed organ. The Vongola don started to do fellatio.

A few minutes without a word spoken pass. And when the cloud guardian became ready, he guided Tsuna to expose his rear while in all fours. There's no need to stretch or prepare. He is never gentle. With no warning, Hibari thrust inside.

"AHHHH!"

Soon, Tsuna did forget everything, even for a short while. He panted, moaned and screamed to his hearts content, to release the burden he has on his chest. He can feel the strength of his cloud guardian with each shove, rocking his body back and forth. He can feel the sliding of his strongest guardian's manhood in and out and hitting his prostate. The pleasure working like anesthesia to his chaotic mind.

And then he felt his climax after almost three hours of non stop sex.

Sharp grayish blue eyes observed the sleeping form of the tenth Vongola boss. He noticed the troubled expression on his face and found it odd. Usually after their sexual activity, the brunet would go to dreamland with his face relaxed. Not that he cared for his boss. He is just an observant person. Hibari wore his yukata and went out to go back to his room. His business with the decimo is done. As he walked on the dark passages of Vongola castle, he tried to think deeply about what's going on between him and Tsuna. He has no problem with their physical relationship. This set up suits him perfectly well. He is free spirited, he would never allow himself to be bounded by something herbivorous like emotion.

But there was a time when he almost allowed himself to be tied to this herbivorous feeling.

Strong people always attracts him like a magnet. So when he saw Sawada Tsunayoshi on that volleyball game during their middle school years, his curiosity got piqued. And as he continued observing the clumsy student, he began to feel even more curious by the shifting character of the herbivore. One moment, he is weak and pathetic. And suddenly, he will become strong and composed. He really hated to see the loser side of the brunet. But as time passes by, he comes to accept this weaker side of Sawada Tsunayoshi which he would never allow on his self. He is a carnivore, and despises whatever weakness he has, like that sakura-kura disease and that stupid pineapple head who exploited his moment of frailty. He will never allow himself to be weak. And that's where the irony is. How can he accept others weakness and not his own? He was alarmed by this discovery and decided to stay away from the herbivore for a while. He even joined Fong's side during the representative battle and refused Reborn's invitation.

But as always, strong people attract him. The herbivore had come up with a brilliant plan, and managed to defeat the enemy even the Varia and the arcobaleno could not. And after all the occurrences, he readied himself to face the herbivorous emotion and the cause of it.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

But then the herbivor's twin died in a plane crash. And Sawada Tsunayoshi changed after that fateful day. He became a carnivore.

Hibari paused from his musing when he noticed he is at the front of his bedroom door. He entered his Japanese inspired room and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. He looked down to his abdomen and saw the dried up cum. The skylark gave a hollow laugh. After all the emotional turmoil he had gone through, all things just lead up to _this._ On that tragic day six years ago, for some reason, his feelings change. He is attracted to strong people, so he should be satisfied with the herbivore becoming a carnivore, right? But the opposite happened. He actually became frustrated with the cold face of the Vongola boss. Where did dame-Tsuna go?

Thus, the cloud guardians feeling changed as well. As time passes by, it slowly fades.

Then came this woman. There's something in her that reminded him of how the decimo used to be. Once again, his curiosity was piqued. He even allowed a relationship to form between them. But six months after, she went missing. And up until now, Hibari has no idea where she is.

The Italian hitman had occupied the poor brunets's bed. After taking a shower to remove the salty water on his body, he found a sleeping Rez still sitting on the chair with his arms on the table which serve as his cushion. At the footpart of the bed there is a tray of food, probably for him. He gave a small smile. Despite being afraid of him, the brunet still showed concern. As he consumed the food, the hitman looked at the picture frames on the wall. His attention was caught by a colorful frame with caption "me and my bestfriend". Reborn looked at it closely and was surprised by what he saw. _Isn't this Hibari's girlfriend? Talk about coincidence. _

Rez stirred on his sleep and woke up. He saw Reborn looking at his picture taken with her best friend. "That's Elise," he said in a sleepy voice. "She's very kind and patient. When I arrived in the orphanage, I can't speak or understand English. I only speak Japanese, it seems. I was bullied by the other kids, but Elise stood out for me. She knows how to speak Japanese and taught me English. I'm so grateful I met her."

"Do you like her?"

The sleepy state of the brunet was instantly gone, his face becoming red all of a sudden. "O-of course I like her! She's my best friend. But I don't like her that way!"

The hitman smirked at the reaction on Rez' face. "I'm just asking you know, no need to be flustered."

Rez pouted on response. But he was startled when he saw Leon glowing on top of Reborn's fedora. "Er-why is the chameleon glowing?"

The raven haired man glanced up and picked the reptile. It transformed into a cellphone. The brunet was awestruck at what he saw. "A-amazing, how did he do it?"

"This chameleon is one of a kind. He can transform into anything." The hitman pressed some buttons and discovered he received an email. His eyes narrowed when he saw the sender.

**_Vongola Decimo_**

He immediately opened the email to read it's content.

_Reborn, if something happens to me, I am giving you full authority to search and train someone who could take my place. Start looking for one right away. Do the preparations at the shortest time possible. I feel the enemy will target me very soon. _

_**DO EVERYTHING DISCRETELY.**_

After reading the mail, Reborn reverted back Leon to its usual form. But he is baffled of the mission the Vongola boss had given to him. It's like he is anticipating a long absence from the Vongola. It might be possible. Someone might abduct, or worse case scenarion, kill the Vongola Don. That will surely cause a great instability within the Vongola. And the enemy will be too happy to exploit the chance to attack. The Italian hitman felt that something big is about to happen. That "unknown phenomenon" which Soichi and Spanner detected might be the triggering factor.

"I-is everything ok? You look pale," Rez asked in concern when he saw the hitman acting weird after reading whatever it is on his cellphone.

Reborn look at the brunet.

_Start looking for one right away._

Seems like he doesn't need to search anymore.

"I know where your best friend works. I remember her face so well since she is a very capable secretary. Would you like to work there as well?"

The spiky haired brunet widen his eyes, "Really?! You know where? Please, I would do anything! Please, sir, I really miss my best friend, and I want to experience how to live outside of this island!"

"No problem, I will definitely help you with that. But first," Reborn's eye gleamed and a sadistic smirk formed on his face, "I have to tutor you everything you need to know about your _work."_

Rez felt goosebumps all over his skin. His intuition is screaming at him, warning him of pain and near death experiences (but of course, he has no idea he might be experiencing those _very soon_). " T-then please tutor me," he doesn't understand, but his voice is not coming out as loudly as he wants to be.

"Very well. I am Reborn. Prepare for chaos, dame-Rez,"


	5. Chapter 5

**l'usurpatore**

Thank you, Saphire Castor for following this story.

Disclaimer: KHR لا الألغام

Alright, time to make things fast. Sorry for making you bored all this time.

* * *

_Rez is having a dream. Or rather, a nightmare. In it he saw a baby wearing a black suit and a hat with a curly side burns, very similar to how Reborn looks like. The only difference is that the little Reborn in his dream is wearing a pacifier. Suddenly, said baby flashed him a smile. Oddly enough, it looks like the smile Reborn had shown him when he announced to be his tutor. Out of nowhere, a defibrillator appeared on the hands of the strange baby. _

"_You better get up now, or else I will wake you Vongola style," the baby's voice is cute and sweet, just as expected of someone his age. But the look on his face, __**that look on his face**__, is so definitely not cute and sweet. Rez heard the defibrillator charging and the shock paddles were slowly descending on his chest. The little Reborn gave him a smirk and spoke again in that small voice._

"_All clear." _

_The poor brunet scrambled in fear. "Hiiieee! My heart will surely get fried if that thing touches me!"_

And he screamed.

"Hiiieee! I'm awake! I'm awake!" in seconds, Rez was fully awake and fell down on his chair. He quickly looked up and saw Reborn standing on his side, hands holding _the same thing_ the baby held on his dream. "W-what are you holding? Y-you're not gonna shock me l-like that baby, are you?"

Reborn's eye widened in surprise. How did Rez know what he's gonna do? And why the hell he mentioned, of all things, a baby? "What baby?" he asked roughly.

"T-the baby, i-in my dream. He looks a lot like you, and has a yellow pacifier-"

"Get up. I'll start your training now. No complains." The hitman commanded abruptly, cutting the rest of what the brunet will say. Seems like instead of shocking his new student, he was the one who received the shock. It is unexpected that _this man _had seen his cursed form. And of all places, in his dream. He can't help but think that Rez might have hyper intuition like Tsuna. He transformed the defibrillator Leon into a gun and placed it inside his suit. He eyed the brown eyed adult as he got up from the floor and does a little stretching, probably got body aches from his uncomfortable position during sleep. The hitman occupied the whole bed after all. Reborn noticed the hesitant expression on Rez' face, as if he wants to say something but is waiting for Reborn's consent.

"I said no complaining. If you want to enter the world where your best friend is, you better drill all I say to your brain. Now, anything you want to say?"

Rez gulped an air and tried to look at the hitman's intimidating gaze without flinching. "I won't complain, promise." He said with conviction, then added a question in the end, "I'm just wondering, do you know what Vongola is? The baby mentioned he will wake me up with that Vongola style, whatever that is."

Reborn tensed. The hell, he's receiving one shock after the other, and it's still early in the morning. He took a deep breath. There is more to this Rez than meets the eye. To even have dreams that Reborn is sure to be Tsuna's memory of his training days is giving the said hitman a bad feeling. A _bad, bad feeling._This is the first time in his life that he hates his ability to figure out things accurately with just a little data. He _really_ doesn't want to entertain where his cognition is taking him. He pushed whatever he comes up with at the back of his mind. He will dig in deeper to that later. But for now, he must concentrate on the mission the Vongola Decimo had assigned. "_After I'm done training Rez, I have to talk to Tsuna seriously about this."_

"As of the moment, we don't have a conclusive answer as to why a building would appear at the location of Merone base," the meeting between the Vongola boss and his guardians is about to end, and the Decimo is now giving some reminders, "but it was observed to last only for around five minutes and there is something released in the atmosphere from within that building. Our only guess is that whatever was released could cause "unknown phenomenon" to a living being. Our best shot to answer this puzzle is the next time this building appears. This is the gist of our meeting today. I have already given all of you you're role so please, be very vigilant of any strangeness to your assigned location. Any questions?"

The mist guardian raised a gloved hand, "Why don't we focus in Namimori? That is where this building was first sighted, it might be there again."

"That's why I'm going there, Mukuro," the Vongola don answererd. "And I don't want to take chances and comes rushing to the other side of the globe if ever the 'Merone phantom' randomly appears anywhere." Due to the unknown nature of the mysterious building, the Vongola officially named it as Merone phantom.

Chrome nodded her head in understanding, "I will do my best, boss."

"Me too," the lightning guardian added with enthusiasm, "I can't work as fine as you guys but I will do all I can!"

Tsuna smiled a little. If you consider a slight quirk on the side of his mouth a smile, that is. "Thank you, Chrome, Lambo." The mentioned two gave a wide smile in response.

"When are you leaving for Japan Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Then please extremely visit Kyoko while you're there."

"I will, Ryohei sempai." The sun guardian frowned a little with Tsuna's response. He misses the way he called him nii-san before. And since they went to Italy, he is yet to hear the brunet address him as such. "By the way, Gokudera, in case I lost contact during my stay at Namimori or will be delayed in returning, I am entrusting in your hands the leading of Vongola and this mission."

The storm guardian brightened up with what the Decimo said, "You can count on me, Judaime!"

"If there's no more concerns, you can go," the Vongola Don dismissed, and the rest of the guardians stood up from their seats and left the room, leaving their boss alone. Seeing that everyone was gone, Tsuna went to his office and immediately checked his email. He is sure Reborn had received the mail he sent regarding his latest mission. And sure enough, one of the unread messages on the Decimo's inbox came from the world's greatest hitman.

_I found the perfect person. His training starts today. Nobody will know of this, not even your guardians. We need to talk after I'm done with this mission._

Tsuna gave a sigh. Reborn is too sharp. It seems he already got an idea about _his secret._ He very well knows that sooner or later, the things he wishes to keep hidden will be out in the open. Especially since this is the mafia, he is surrounded by brilliant people whose physical and mental ability are at the topmost rank among all the population of the entire world.

"_I'm counting you on this Reborn. Please make sure the one who takes over me will be ready to face everything that comes along with being a Vongola boss."_

Rez limped his way towards his bed and blissfully fell down on the soft surface with a sigh. Damn that Reborn. All his body ached from doing what his spartan tutor called 'exercise'. The smirking bastard said his physical condition is not fit for the kind of work he will be doing. What kind of _work _is it anyway? Will he be working on a construction firm and lift pillars or carries a bag of cement from the ground to the twentieth floor without using elevators?

"No, it's not a construction firm," Oh, yes, he just found out a while ago that his tutor can _read minds._ "But your work will require you the strength to break a pillar and throw a 200 pound person or more up in the air."

The brunet gave a nervous laugh, "You're kidding me, right?"

Reborn replied with a cheery "Nope. And since I am a good tutor, I will not only train you physically but mentally as well. See that little stack of files?" He pointed at the table beside Rez' bed and the tired man slowly turned his head at the left to have a look.

"T-that's…" his eyes widened comically and shakily pointed at the stack of files, "freaking one meter tall stack of files!"

"Oh, you have a very good approximation of the height of this stack of files," the hitman exclaimed while patting the topmost file on the stacks. "For that, I will be including calculus in your lessons tomorrow. But for now, let's work on your memorization skill." Rez could have believed that Reborn is truly concerned about his learning if not for that _suspicious smile_ showing on his tutor's face.

Without much choice, the brown eyed brunet sluggishly got up from his bed and sat on the chair. Reborn picked the topmost file and placed it in front of Rez. "So, what should I do?" He began to scan the pages and saw a picture of a person on each page with their information written below their image.

"Nothing much, just make sure to remember _everything_ on these files."

Rez banged his head on the table and gave a silent groan. Then he heard the door open. "I'll be going out for a while to get a coffee. When I come back, I'm expecting you have memorized all of them, or else," the audible click of the gun echoed on the room. The brown eyed man jolted up on hearing the _familiar click._ A second later, the hitman already disappeared. With a heavy heart, Rez decided to make a quick scan of each page to have an idea how much he will memorize (and how much will it take until his brain overloads).

"Gokudera Hayato," he turned another page, "Yamamoto Takeshi," then the next, reading loudly each name he encountered, "Sasagawa Ryohei, Rukudo Mukuro, Chrome Dukuro, Lambo Bovino and," he turned the last page, and gasped when he saw the last person, "Hibari Kyoya?! Isn't he the boss of Elise and her boyfriend?" For some reason, Rez' heart began to beat fast. _Why is it that these people looks familiar? Have I met them before? Why do I feel….happy seeing them? _He continued reading the profiles of each person, finding their features quite _striking_. _Unlike me._ And the brunet was surprised he can easily remember it. _It's like I know them from the heart._ He found it amazing how each of them represents the elements of the sky. "Hmm…why did I feel that there should be a sky guardian?" he paused his reading for a while and try to entertain the question in his mind. When no answer came to mind, the spiky haired brunet shook his head and continues his task. And not even an hour passed that Rez was able to remember all the details on the first file. He closed and picked the second file.

At a distance, Reborn is observing Rez from a tree where he had a good view of the brunet's expression through the window. He brought down Leon-turned-binocular from his eyes and gave a deep frown. _That Rez is not memorizing, he is remembering. Is he really Tsubasa Sawada? But why does he have that dream? Did Tsuna told him about me or the Vongola? _Reborn dismissed that thought immediately. He was with Tsuna the entire time, from the first time the young teen knew about the Vongola up until the inheritance ceremony. He made it his business to know _everything_ about the brunet and what he does. Tsuna never gave a hint about the mafia to his twin, fearing that the other might worry and confront his father. If Tsubasa didn't have any knowledge about Vongola, then _who is Rez?_

Nana Sawada is busy preparing a wonderful meal for his beloved son. Tsuna had called him yesterday, announcing he will be coming to Japan and will stay for a while as a business trip. She was joyful in hearing this wonderful news. Tsuna rarely comes home. He said he is busy in Italy managing the small business Iemitsu had built before he retired from work. Of course she was lonely when his only remaining son went abroad. It was only two years after Tsubasa's death when Tsuna decided to go to Italy. Good thing that Iemitsu retired immediately and is now staying with Nana the whole time. Or else she will be drowning in grief of losing his son, Tsubasa. Nana tried to put aside her depressing thoughts. This is time for celebration. Tsuna is back and she will make sure that her remaining son will be happy during his stay. She turned off the stove, her cooking is done. Then their doorbell rang.

"Ah! That must be Tsu-kun already!" The excited mother went to the door.

"I'm back, mom,"

"Tsuna-kun!" Nana immediately embraced her son and kissed his cheeks. "I really miss you!"

The brunet looked at his mother's eyes with a hint of sorrow, but then it quickly disappeared. Nana was confused whether she imagined it or not.

"I miss you too mom. Where's dad?"

"He is upstairs busy preparing your room. Oh, come in already. I'm done cooking your favorite foods! Go to your room and rest for a bit while I prepare the table, alright?"

Tsuna smiled at his mother, "Alright mom. Thanks." He carried his traveling bag and went directly to his room. When he opened the door, he saw his father looking at the photo frame of him and his twin.

"Hello Dad,"

Iemitsu turned around and gave a big smile at Tsuna. "Hello son!" He gave a big bear hug that almost suffocated Tsuna and ruffled his hair.

"Geez, dad. I'm not a kid anymore, why do you have to mess my hair?"

The ex-CEDEF leader let go of his son and pouted a bit, "You're acting like Tsubasa. Not cute at all. Where did my cute Tsunayoshi go?"

The brunet became silent and looked sharply at his father. "I'm a mafia boss now. Do you expect me to act childish?"

Iemitsu was surprised by the harsh tone of his son. He raised his hand in surrender. "Easy, boy. No need to be harsh. Take a rest, maybe you're just tired from the travel. We will talk after finishing lunch." His goofy demeanor was gone suddenly and he wore a serious face. "I want to know you're reason in coming here,"

Tsuna gave a deep sigh, "Sorry dad. I'm just a little stressed up these past few days. I'll tell you everything later. I'll just freshen up and then I'll go down. Mom's waiting for us already."

"Ok son. I'll go ahead first. Oh, before I forget," Iemitsu dug his pocket and bring out a small box. He handed it over to Tsuna who took it with question written on his face.

"Isn't this a box weapon?"

"Yep, but that one is not for battle. It contains the things inside your treasure box. I have it kept in there so your mom will not find out. It has mafia stuff, you know. To open the box, it's the same way as using a box weapon."

"So this will open using sky flames only?"

"Of course, that's why I gave that box to you. Don't worry, I did not rummage your stuff. I just take a peek at the box and put everything in that box weapon. I remember seeing some writings from your guardians. Most are gifts from them anyway."

"Gifts?"

"Yes, you don't remember? You carefully put all those things in a box and put it under your bed, isn't it? That's how you treasure what your friends gave you back then. If you have forgotten, just open it. I won't tell you what are those things so go have fun reminiscing you teenage days!"

"Tsu-kun! Iemitsu! Lunch is ready!" Nana called out, stopping the conversation between father and son.

"Coming dear!" Iemitsu went out of the room in a hurry, leaving Tsuna pondering at the contents of the box weapon.

It's night time already, and Rez was exhausted beyond reason. Five days has passed since Reborn started his training and he is itching in curiosity as to what type of work is waiting for him. After having a bath and changing to a clean clothes (his "trainings" always resulted in a dirty and torn clothes), he mustered up as much courage as he can and approached Reborn who was comfortably lying on his bed. Seems like he will be sleeping in the chair, _again._

"Reborn, just what kind of job am I taking? Why do I need all those trainings?"

The hitman got up from his lying position and sat with his back on the wall. He stared at Rez, contemplating if he will reveal to him that he is trained to be a mafia boss. After much thought, he decided to tell the truth. "I trained you to be a mafia boss."

Rez was struck speechless, his jaw dropping uselessly. _M-mafia b-boss? _ He dumbly watches as Reborn picked up a sheet of paper inside his suit and opened it for him to see. The brunet took a sharp intake of breath when he saw the person on that paper.

It was him.

"W-who is…?" his voice trailed into a hush, disbelief making him unable to finish the rest of his sentence.

"He is Sawada Tsunayoshi. The Tenth boss of Vongola."

"V-vongola? That's the one in my dream!"

"Yes. Vongola is the largest and most powerful mafia family today. This person," Reborn pointed the picture in his hand, "is the one you will replace. In his absence, you will take his place."

"I-I will b-be h-him?" the brunet's voice was now shaking due to the emotions he felt.

"You have to act like him, speak like him, do everything like him. You have to make sure that nobody knows it's you. They have to think that you are Tsunayoshi, the Vongola decimo. That is your _job._ And while you are pretending to be him, everything he has will be yours as well. You will be brought to whole different world, that's why I'm training you intensively."

Rez' mind is very chaotic right now. He is having a very difficult time absorbing and processing what he heard. And for some reason, the name Tsunayoshi brought an unexplainable feeling to him. Like a missing part of him has been found. The brunet is thinking of backing out, all of this mafia thing sounds so dangerous. But something is telling him to just go on. That this is the purpose he had been searching for all his life. His intuition, whom he trusted now with all his heart, is telling him, _screaming_ at him, to take the place of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"How long will I pretend to be him?"

"Until Sawada Tsunayoshi comes back and ready to take his position again,"

"Then, what will become of me after that?"

A pregnant silence pass. Reborn did not dare to give a definite answer. The way things are now, with all those speculations he have in his mind, he doesn't know yet what will happen to Rez when _that time_ comes. To have at least something to say, Reborn gave a generic answer.

"You will be greatly rewarded. I will leave it to you whether you will return to this island or continue working with the mafia."

The brunet tried to have a series of deep breathes to calm his nerves.

"If I was to take Sawada Tsunayoshi's place, would that make me a usurper?"

"Not really. You do not have a will to take what is his. You are just there to temporarily take his role. But," Reborn sternly held the brunet's gaze, "if during the course of your pretending as Tsunayoshi, you began to wish for the things he have, and start making a move to fulfill that wish, the that's the time you will be _the usurper._


	6. Chapter 6

**l'usurpatore**

Thank you for these new followers and those who added my story in their favorite list:

Moonwisky1, Myume, Lanaught, Walpurgis

And for hitome65 who practically clicked all the buttons below chapter 5, _**shiokran katir!**_

Thanks also for Kurosaki for the wonderful review. (Uhm, by the way? Who's Rex? :p)

Disclaimer: KHR لا الألغام

* * *

"Therefore, you are here in hopes of catching the Merone phantom and unveil the mystery surrounding it?"

Tsuna nod at Iemitsu as his answer. They were done with the sumptuous lunch prepared by Nana Sawada, and right after that, the Vongola Decimo immediately prepared to leave for his mission. A minute passed and the ex-CEDEF leader came to Tsuna's room and asked about the details of the mission. The brunet was hesitant at first, but decided to just tell his dad. His father has the right to worry about him whether he likes it or not.

After hearing what's really going in, he silently processed everything for awhile. "I'll be vigilant then, and if ever I found out something about this Merone phantom, I will tell you immediately," Iemitsu had a serious face, even though he is no longer involved in mafia, he is willing to do everything to help his son.

"Thank you, dad," Tsuna gathered a few more things and put it in a small sling bag. Once done, he stood and headed for the door. He stopped abruptly when he remembered something. "There might be a possibility that I can't return here at home and will left suddenly to Italy. If that happens, can you send my belongings to Vongola HQ?"

"Sure son. If after three days I won't hear anything from you, I'll pack all your things and have it delivered. But please, Tsunayoshi," the Vongola boss was alarmed by the way his father called him. Iemitsu uses his complete first name whenever he is saying something important or grave, "Don't give us a repeat of what happened in the future. I don't want you sending me and your mother in a world tour while you are orchestrating something absurd like your _death._ Please let me know of your plans."

Tsuna gave a bitter smile, but since his back is facing Iemitsu, the older man did not see it. "I will remember that. Goodbye dad." He opened the door and took a step outside.

Iemitsu gave a wide smile and waved his hand, "Bye son. Take care!" the door shut gently, and the ex-CEDEF's smile turned into a sad one while listening to the steps of his only remaining son fade.

Outside, Tsuna clenched his fist, trying to keep rein of his emotion. The two rings on his left hand rubbed roughly, the Vongola ring and an unknown ring emitting a steady flow of _mist flames._

"You look handsome, Rez!" one of the kids in the orphanage said with admiration on her wide eyes. Rez blushed at that and fidgeted his now short bangs. Yesterday, Reborn brought along someone to cut his hair in the same fashion as Sawada Tsunayoshi. After the haircutter was done, he rushed to the mirror and was shocked by the transformation. If he didn't know any better, he will mistake the reflection on the mirror as that of the Vongola boss. Truth be told, he is also curious as to why they look the same. "_Am I, perhaps, his long lost twin?"_ Rez immediately dismissed the thought. That's not possible, Reborn did not mention Sawada Tsunayoshi having a twin, and if ever he did have one, that someone will surely be a great person, not like a dame person like him. And besides, instances where people look exactly the same is not unheard. Just take for example those who impersonate celebrities.

"That hairstyle suits you, dear Rez," Miss Mellow commented as well with a slight chuckle. "What made you decide to do it?"

Rez smiled nervously. He didn't want to lie, and so far, he had never lied to Miss Mellow. The brunet just can't bear to do something wrong to the kindly old lady. "Uh, for a change in image?" it's true, the reason he got this hairstyle is to change his image to that of Tsunayoshi, so he did not tell a lie, did he?

Miss Mellow nodded her head in approval "Yes, you definitely need that if you want to work in a prestigious company such as Vongola,"

The brunet's eye widened and began to panic, "H-how did you know about V-vongola?"

"Why, through this, of course," the old lady took an envelope from her pocket and showed it to the shocked Rez. "This arrived yesterday but I forget to hand it to you. Oh dear, my age is really getting ahead of me. This is an acceptance letter from Vongola Company and only means that you are hired for a job. Well, it seems you are keeping a secret from me, young man. Why didn't you tell me you applied for a job in the Vongola website?"

Rez was really baffled. What's going on? He looked at Miss Mellow anxiously "Uhm, I-"

"Relax, Rez dear. I'm not angry at you. In fact, I'm happy. Congratulations," the old lady gave him a warm hug and ruffled his hair, "you will need this new image of yours to face the corporate world. I'm so proud of you, Rez. At last, your dream came true."

The children nearby who heard the conversation clapped their hands, congratulating Rez in their own small way. Some kids began to sob, feeling so sad that their big brother is about to leave. This became so much for Rez to handle. In a matter of seconds, he burst into tears.

"Haha! Rez is such a crybaby!" one of the orphans said.

A teary eyed girl came near and hugged the brunet's leg, "We will miss you, Rez!"

"I," a little boy who usually teased Rez was trying to hold his tears, "I will take care of the garden while you're gone!"

Rez laughed while crying. He will definitely miss these little tykes. "I promise I will work really hard," he said in a broken voice, "and when I have enough money, I will buy everyone a gift! So no more crying, okay?"

The orphans tried their best to stop crying and wiped their tears. It was such an adorable moment, and Miss Mellow can't help but to get pictures of the little angels.

"But you are crying as well, that's why I'm sad," said a little boy who is carrying a dinosaur stuff toy.

Rez crouched to lessen the height difference between him and the boy. He fondly patted the orphan's head, "I'm happy, that's why I'm crying."

The little boy cutely tilted his head to the side in confusion, "I don't understand. We cry when we are sad and hurt, isn't it?"

The brunet smiled. What a smart kid. "Yes, but we also cry when we are so happy. You'll understand when you grow up."

"Alright kids. You have to let your big brother go now. He has to prepare for his departure tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?!" everyone outcried, even Rez.

"Yes, tomorrow," Miss Mellow repeated and opened the envelope to check. "It says here that tomorrow you will go to Italy, and that a Mr. Reborn will arrive today to pick you up. Now go inside and take a bath all of you. It's getting late." The orphans readily followed Miss Mellow's command and went inside the building, leaving the old lady and Rez alone. The people in orphanage don't have any idea about Reborn. The hitman just disappears in thin air whenever there is someone coming up in Rez' house. Their _training_ was not even known despite of the numerous explosions every time he got a wrong answer or the rain of bullets he had to dodge. How the Italian man did it, Rez has no idea.

"I-isn't this so sudden?" The shocked brunet exclaimed.

"It is, Mister Rez," a smooth baritone voice cut in, "Sorry for the sudden intrusion, Miss Mellow. I am Reborn, a representative of Vongola Company." The hitman extended his hand to the old lady in a handshake, which she took immediately.

"Oh! What a fine looking man you are, Mr. Reborn! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

Rez silently watched the exchange between the two, trying his hard not to open his mouth because for sure, he will say something that may give away the true purpose of Reborn being there.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Mellow. I am here to settle some papers for Mr. Rez and to help him prepare for his departure to Italy."

"Is that so? How wonderful the Vongola Company is. You really took good care of you employees, and I have no doubt that Rez will be in good hands, just like Elise." Miss Mellow praised.

The two male exchanged a look, knowing very well that _that is not the case._ Reborn cleared his throat and continued smoothly.

"Of course, you can count on us. I'm sure Mr. Rez would enjoy working in our company," the brunet gave a feeble smile to Miss Mellow, "But for now, may I excuse us? There are some matters I wish to discuss with Mr. Rez if you don't mind."

"By all means, Mr. Reborn. I will go inside to check the kids, if you need me for anything, just ask Rez, he knows where to find me."

"I will. Thank you very much."

The kind old lady gave a warm smile then went inside the orphanage, leaving the hitman and the brunet alone. When Rez was sure no one was within an earshot, he turned to Reborn with an accusing gaze.

"What's the meaning of this, Reborn? I'm not yet prepared to take the role of Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

The Italian thrown him a cold look, making Rez flinch, "I _know_ that, dame-Rez. That's why I'm taking you to Italy to train you further. You'll get used to the ways of mafia much faster than being cooped up in this island."

The brunet sighed in defeat, "A-alright. I get it. Let me just pack my things."

"There's no need for that. All the things that you will be using from now on will be the same thing as that of Vongola Decimo. Just leave all your belongings here, it will only remind you of being Rez. Remember that you have to be _Tsunayoshi_ all the time."

Rez scratched his head, feeling a great discomfort in parting with his possessions, "Uhm…when you say _all,_ would that include even _my_ _boxers?"_

"Even _your boxers."_

Four days had passed since Tsuna started observing the location where the first sighting of the Merone phantom is. But not even a single second did the elusive _phantom_ showed. The Vongola boss began to feel irritated, and tried his best to keep his patience longer for the success of this mission. It's now early morning of the fifth day. The sun has not yet risen but he is already there, watching carefully for any signs. Suddenly, the Vongola Decimo heard a slight sound. He increased his guard and tried to focus where it came from and what made that sound.

_Straight ahead, ten feet away. A sword being used._

Tsuna slowly made his way to the source, being careful not to make any noise. After a few steps, he was able to see a back of a person. It's a male, with a thin body and a bit short. He is holding a sword at his left hand and seems to be doing some kind of training. Sensing that the male in front of him doesn't have any ill intent, the Vongola Don continued watching him.

_His movements are familiar. It looks a lot like Shigure Soen Ryu. Wait, isn't he Yamamoto Tsuyoshi? The Rain Guardian's father?_

"You've been watching me for a while, why don't you come nearer to have a closer look?" Tsuyoshi stopped his movements and turned around facing the location where Tsuna is. Now that he was found out, the brunet came out of his hiding place.

"Good morning, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi."

The mentioned man blinked in surprise. He did not expect Tsuna to be there. Seeing the _boss_ of his son, he flashed a wide smile, similar as to how Takeshi did his. "Tsunayoshi! I'm glad to see you so well! I just heard you were in Japan but I never expected to see you in the middle of this forest." The swordsman sheathed his blade, completely abandoning his previous activity earlier.

"I'm surprised as well. Is this where you usually train?"

"No, I often practiced in dojo. But for some reason, my mind is bugging me to train in this kind of environment. Close to nature. So, here I am."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at that, "_His hitman sense is picking up something. Maybe he can help in finding the Merone phantom."_

"Tsuyoshi, I have a favor to ask. If you see something-" the brunet stopped his speech when he noticed the older man suddenly took a few steps back and with disbelief on his face.

"Decimo, something is appearing behind you,"

The Vongola boss quickly turned around. At first he saw patches of blurs, and then it rapidly spreads until a wide area of the forest becomes completely distorted. After a while, the distorted appearance became finer in details until a structure was visible. The building that Tsuna has been looking for.

"The Merone phantom!"

Tsuyoshi looked at the younger man in question, "What is that thing?"

"I don't know yet. That's why I'm here in this area, waiting for it to appear to find answers."

Tsuna quickly but cautiously approached the closed door of the building. He must do things fast, considering that in the report, this _phantom _lasts for five minutes. Tsuyoshi followed as well, his hand on the hilt of his sword _just in case._ Without warning, the door opened and group of people came out immediately. They were dressed in similar fashion as the members of white spell during Byakuran's regime. The only noticeable difference is that all these people wear masks, as if to prevent them from inhaling something. In just seconds, the Vongola Don and Takeshi's father were completely surrounded and outnumbered as well. The two male pulled up their fighting stance, ready to take on then enemy if they were to strike.

"Who are you?" asked Tsuna in hard tone. One of them answered back.

"We are followers of Byakuran-sama," a female voice, "we were conducting an experiment and this is the result. It seems we have _trespassed_ into a parallel world."

"And trespassed you did," the Decimo answered sardonically, "but I will not allow you to do whatever you want in our world!" A flame appeared on his forehead, his eyes turned from brown to fiery orange. The Vongola Don had changed into his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"We are not doing anything to your world," this time, a male voice answered, "oh, only that we released some kind of radiation into your atmosphere. But it's not harmful to humans, to _normal humans, _that is."

Tsuyoshi decided to cut in, "What do you mean by that?"

The same man answered the question, "Those that were directly involved with Tri-ni-sette will greatly suffer the effects of the radiation. But we are still on the process of researching what kind of effects it will have to dying will flame users. You seem to have a rare quality flame, the _sky flame,_" the stranger looked at the Vongola boss with interest, "You will be an excellent subject. Everyone! We will take this young man!"

Upon the command of this man, all the white uniformed people moved to capture Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi, you better get out of here fast! I will take care of them!" Tsuyoshi unsheathed his sword and let his rain flames flow thru the blade.

"I can't move!" Tsuna shouted back, a slight panic evident on his voice, but his face remained calm despite of everything.

The Shigure Soen Ryu user immediately rushed to the Decimo's side and defended him from the assaulter. These followers of Byakuran are no small fry. They are very powerful flame users and even have box weapons. At the first minute, Takeshi's father seemed to be doing fine, he was even able to take down a few of them, but the second minute is another story. Due to the overwhelming number of the enemies and their undeniably strong dying will flames, the old man received a lot of blows in trying to protect the Vongola don, making his movements slow. He got critical injuries one after the other.

"Tsuyoshi, please hang on! They will disappear soon enough! Don't mind me! Just try to avoid their attacks!"

A blast of lightning flames strike the swordsman. He gave out a cry of pain and fell down to the ground. But he quickly stood up again and continued protecting the brunet.

"I-I won't…let them….take you," Tsuyoshi said with a weak voice, but full of conviction. He parries an attack but it still hit him. He is now bleeding very badly but he used the effect of rain flames on his injuries to slow the bleeding, "You….have saved my…..son's life, therefore…..I…shall save yours."

"No! Stop!" Tsuna watched in horror as the swordsman continued fighting for his sake, ignoring his cries and throwing his life away in an attempt to keep him safe. A few more seconds pass and a female voice was heard above the chaos.

"We only got only a minute left! Hurry up and capture the subject!"

"ROGER!"

"You'll h-have to….kill m-me first…..before y-you can…t-take Tsuna….yoshi!" In an act of desperation, Tsuyoshi stopped the flame he used in halting his hemorrhaging condition and used it instead to slow the movements of the enemies approaching the brunet. Because of that, his blood spurted out from his body and made a disgusting splatter around the poor old man. He suddenly dropped to the ground but still managed to at least kneel.

"ENOUGH!" the Vongola boss shouted at the top of his lungs, his Hyper Dying Will Mode gone in a second. He can't take this anymore. Seeing the swordsman like that is tearing his heart and makes him almost die in guilt. He has to do something or else _someone will die again for him. _His shouting caught the attention of his attackers and they paused for a moment, "I will come with you willingly! Please don't attack him anymore!"

"If you said that earlier, this old man wouldn't have suffered." Came an insulting female voice, the same one that warned her companions of their remaining time. She made a sign and some of them grabbed the Decimo and pulled him towards the door since his body is still paralyzed. The rest of them went inside the building.

Tsuna gritted his teeth in anger, his body shaking and tears began to form at the corner of his eyes as he looked at the pitiful form of Takeshi's father.

"N-no….Tsu…na…" the swordsman really tried to stand up but he can't. He does not even have the strength to pick up his fallen sword. Pool of blood is now forming around him as he helplessly watch the brunet being abducted.

"I don't deserve what you have done," The Vongola Don said in a tone full of remorse, "Please, live. And tell everyone about what happened now and the anti tri-ni-sette radiation. Also," this time, tears had fallen from his eyes, "tell them I'm sorry…"

" I-i'm s-sorry….Tsuna….I…f-failed…..to…p-protect you…."

The brunet shook his head and gave a small smile, "No, you're wrong. You shouldn't have protected me in the first place. You don't owe me anything. You know why?"

The door of the Merone phantom opened and the Tenth Vongola boss was brought inside. Tsuyoshi looked at him, wondering what the brunet means. Too tired to speak, he only managed to utter a single word.

"Why?"

"Because I am not Tsunayoshi."

The door of the building closed, and then the whole structure became distorted in appearance till it's only a blur. And just like how fast it appeared, the Merone phantom is gone. Tsuyoshi lost consciousness and fell on his own puddle of blood.


	7. Chapter 7

**l'usurpatore**

Thank you for these wonderful people who faved, followed and reviewed my story:

, khr1410, shinayukihibari1990, hitomi65, Bloodstained Fantasy, Antlersmoon18, , sleepyant, xhimexbriarx, MaryElisabeth

Just hitting those buttons comforts me thus inspiring me to keep writing (or typing). Thank you!

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine.

* * *

Gamma was startled when Byakuran suddenly stood up, his usually smiling face now turned into a serious one. They were having their breakfast and Gamma was at first reluctant to join the head of Giglio Nero family when asked but the white haired boss whined, _whined._ Sighing internally, the blond took his seat and awkwardly help himself with the food. But then, at the middle of their meal, the Giglio Nero boss stilled and abruptly stood up. Gamma put down his coffee mug and looked at the other man in concern.

"What's wrong, Byakuran?"

The ex-Millefiore boss did not answer immediately. His eyes were closed and face contorted into concentration, trying to search someone using some sort of telepathy. After a while, he opened his eyes with troubled expression.

"Vongola Decimo is gone. I can't feel his presence anymore,"

This made Gamma stood up from his chair as well, his hands grasping the table mantle harshly, "Is he dead?"

"No, he's not. It's like he suddenly vanished from our world," Byakuran rushed to the nearest window, his wings appeared and spread widely, ready to take flight, "I need to go. Contact Reborn and tell him what's going on."

"I will," the blond answered as he watched his boss jumped from the window and took flight. Good thing that they also came to Japan two days after the Vongola boss did. Maybe Byakuran had foreseen events such as this to happen. Gamma fished out his phone and dialed Reborn's number.

* * *

Rez is homesick. A few days had passed since he left the orphanage and now, he's in Italy. The heart of the mafia world. Being confined to the island for too long had made the brunet quite _ignorant_ (according to Reborn, and that's another prefix to his name, second to _dame_). So therefore, dame ignorant Rez had experienced personally for the first time what it's like to be in a metropolis. It's overwhelming, too overwhelming for him that he openly gawks at everything he sees. The skyscrapers, the cars, and the chic people walking around. And that earned him numerous bumps in the head, courtesy of the Italian hitman who casually smacks his head with a mallet every time he catches the brunet acting stupid. _"As a mafia boss, you must never gawk and be too excited over every new thing that you see."_

After a while, he was used to Italian's way of living. At first, he was embarrassed wearing an Armani suit, and per usual, his sadistic tutor was more than happy to give him _bullet points_, literally. "_You should be proud in wearing an Armani suit. Feeling a slightest bit of embarrassment is a grave offense." _ Rez learned the hard way not to commit _any offense_ in the fashion world.

In a short span of time, Rez was bombarded with so much information. But one thing he was glad to know is that the Vongola is not as bloody and corrupt as before. Instead it was leaning towards promoting and protecting peace in the underworld. All thanks to Tsunayoshi Sawada and his guardians. And although Reborn never said it, Rez can tell that the hitman was proud of his previous student's accomplishment. The way his face soften a bit and the hint of fondness in his voice whenever he talks about the person he will impersonate. Sawada Tsunayoshi is really a great person, way out of his league. And Rez did not like the feeling that begun to surface from his chest.

Jealousy.

He doesn't know Reborn fully, but he is aware that this man is _great_. Strong, handsome, and intelligent. This man has high standards. And he can bet his life on it that Reborn is one of the most important figure in the mafia world and many people are looking up on him and earned their respect. He can't help but wish that his tutor will acknowledge him. Even just a little bit.

And so, in that suite room in a five star hotel, Rez felt homesick. Being in this place, undergoing these changes in his life, feeling this emotions and anxiety he had never felt before, the thought of going home crosses his mind. Miss Mellow is there to comfort him. The children were there to comfort him in their own little ways. _But if you will not get out of your comfort zone, how will you search for your purpose? You're the one who keeps complaining of dissatisfaction with your current life. Now you're complaining? _Rez smiled a little, even his _intuition_ is scolding him. How pathetic is that? But he is entitled to feel moody about this whole thing, isn't he? He's just a normal human being after all. He doesn't have that cool flames, or Dying Will Flames as Reborn told him. He can't do those amazing moves he seen on those videos or incinerate a whole forest. Feeling a little enlightened, Rez went to sleep.

* * *

On the other hand, Reborn was wide awake. After that disturbing phone call from Gamma, all his sleepiness vanished into thin air. In his hand is a cup of his favorite expresso. And it's just two in the morning. The Italian hitman opted to sit at the couch facing the floor to ceiling glass window. The view is spectacular outside, but Reborn did not register any of it, his mind far too busy in pondering what course of action he would take now.

"_Tsuna disappeared. Byakuran went out to search for any clues as to the whereabouts of the Decimo, and also to figure out what happened."_

The raven haired man gritted his teeth, remembering the last mission the Tenth Vongola Boss gave him:

_Reborn, if something happens to me, I am giving you full authority to search and train someone who could take my place. Start looking for one right away. Do the preparations at the shortest time possible. I feel the enemy will target me very soon. _

It seems that his former student had figured out the movements of their enemy and had made a contingency plan. Now that e-mail made sense. But he never expected for things to happen this fast. He still wants to discuss something with Tsuna, but now that opportunity is gone. He is still puzzled about Rez' identity. And with the way things are, the final decision will unfortunately come from the hitman. Reborn turned his head towards the left where the door for their adjoining suite room is. _Rez is not ready yet, but I have no choice. The best course of action is to bring him to Vongola immediately so no one will have even a tiny bit of suspicion that the Boss is missing. I'll just create a story of Rez having a trauma which affected his brain so that they will not question his behavior._

Reborn took a glance at his wristwatch. It's three thirty. He will give the brunet thirty minutes more of sleep, and then he will wake him up. A last minute orientation is needed. There are still so many things the brown haired man did not know.

Like for example, the sexual relationship between Tsuna and Hibari.

The hitman gave a sigh. Rez will surely freak out if he learns that his best friends' lover is having an affair with the Vongola boss.

And Rez needs to have an idea how sex is done between two males.

Another deep sigh escaped the hitman.

* * *

"Sorry kiddo, but nothing's new here except for the same old gossips," said a man with a curly, red hair around forties. He is the bartender in one of the clubs inside a well known hotel at the Strip in Las Vegas. He is also a part of Vongola and his main role is to gather information and pass it to the Family. He goes by the name of "Dad".

Yamamoto lifted his jigger and took his shot. He's not flinching because of the strong taste of the alcohol like before. He already passed that stage and he needs to. Being in the mafia requires socialization, and the Rain guardian is damn good when it comes to that.

"Thanks Dad! I guess some things won't be as easy as pie huh?"

The red haired man gave a chuckle while mixing drinks for the newly arrived costumers. "You bet kiddo. Why don't you enjoy yourself tonight? Those cute babes were looking your way since you entered the club."

The Rain guardian turned to the direction Dad pointed and there, indeed, were a bunch of alluring girls. And as the middle aged man said, they were openly staring at him, not even slightly embarrassed that he caught them doing so. In return, he gave those ladies his usual charming smile which made them swoon. Yamamoto returned his attention to the bartender.

"I'm afraid I have to decline the offer. I still have lots to do. Thanks for the drink Dad!" he stood up from his seat and prepared to leave, "I have to go now, see you around!" The older man gave him a wave while the bunch of ladies cried their disappointment upon seeing the handsome Vongola guardian leave the club. Yamamoto picked his mobile phone and called his chauffeur to pick him up. Right after the call, the Rain guardian was startled when his phone suddenly rang. Checking the caller, he saw it was the Storm guardian.

"What's up Gokudera?" he greeted cheerfully. The other line was silent for a long moment and it made the Rain guardian wonder if the line was cut off. Then he heard a deep sigh. Oh, Gokudera is still there alright.

"_Yamamoto Takeshi, I have news for you_," Gokudera finally spoke in a strained voice. Yamamoto's face turned serious in an instant. He can feel that whatever news it is, for sure it's not a good one.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"_Your father_," the Rain guardians heart began to beat violently, "_was attacked. He was brought to the critical care unit of Namimori Hospital. He will be transferred to the facility in Italy once his condition stabilized for more medical managemen_t."

It was 23:45, limousines and fancy sports car were passing on the busy street. The colorful lights from the hotels and casinos were very bright, as if trying to chase away the loneliness within every man who visits the Strip. Everywhere you look, there is fun, fun, and _fun._ And Yamamoto felt his whole world collapse while standing in the middle of that glittery city.

"H-how is he?" he asked in such a low voice, thinking that any louder will make the devil hear him and will make his father's condition even worse. Illogical, yes, but who will be if someone told you your father is in a fifty-fifty condition?

"_Unfavorable, but don't worry. Our medics are the best in the whole world. They are taking good care of him_." the Rain guardian gave a small sad smile. _The Gokudera_ tells a kind and comforting words. Zero cursing. That just proves how critical his father's condition is.

"Thank you…" the line was immediately cut off. There's nothing left to say anyway. Ah, this is just great. He thought that this won't happen. They have fought with all their might to make sure that _that future_ won't happen. So what went wrong? Why is his father in the brink of death? Will that horrendous future happen again? Will he lose his father the _second time around?_

"Sir?" Yamamoto turned to the source of the voice and he saw his chauffeur throwing him a worried look. It seems that the man has been there for a while, but he did not notice. "Where to?"

"To the airport," the Rain guardian answered in a broken voice, tears began forming at the sides of his eyes. And as they hit the road heading to the airport, Yamamoto's tears fell like rain.

* * *

"Hiieee! I'm going to Vongola this afternoon?!"

"Tsk, what did I said about shrieking, dame-ignorant-Rez?" the annoyed hitman pointed his green gun to the hysterical brunet. The shorter man immediately covered his mouth with both hands. Reborn hide his gun and continued, "That is why I woke you up early today. Those bits of information we had gone through is preparation for your coming to Vongola castle this afternoon."

The brunet removed his hand over his mouth and voiced his concern. "But I'm afraid I'm not yet ready to take Tsunayoshi's role. What if I mess up?"

"I know you are not ready yet, so listen carefully. We will fabricate a story that you experienced a brain trauma. That way, if you fail to recognize someone or will act differently from Tsuna, they will not question you and will think it's because your memory was affected."

Rez nodded.

"Now, tell me about the guardians and the key persons in Vongola."

The brunet readily complied and began enumerating all the important people in Vongola and their individual characteristics. As the hitman listens, he can't help but feel amazed at how fast Rez is absorbing everything. He recognizes the people and can tell even their habits accurately as if he had been with these people for a while. And when he taught Rez the signature of Tsuna, he barely concealed his surprise when the brunet _completely copied_ the signature at first try. If he were to consider his guess that Rez is Tsubasa, all these things will be possible since this son of Iemitsu was well known for his extremely sharp memory and out of the chart intellect. That's why at such a young age, he was able to enter Cambridge University. But then, another question came to Reborn's mind. _Is he a sky flame user as well?_ The hitman is contemplating whether to test Rez with Dying Will Bullet.

"And that's everything I learned. Did I miss something, Reborn?"

"No, it's perfect. Now, there's one more thing you need to know. And don't you dare freak out once I tell you, understood?"

Rez started to feel uncomfortable under the hitman's gaze. _What could it be that it made Reborn think I will freak out? I feel nervous about this._ "Okay, I will try not to."

The raven haired man adjusted his fedora to half-hid his eyes (in which, according to Rez, is unnecessary as of the moment. If he did it for an added effect of making him nervous, then the hitman was extremely successful) and smirked. _What's with that smirk?_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya usually have _sex._"

Oh, so that's why he smirked. Wait. _What?!_ Rez' face exploded in a wonderful color of red. And the damn hitman dared to _chuckle_.

"S-sex?!"

"Yes, Sex. Surprised? Sorry to inform you, my dear student, but you have to learn how sex is done between males. And as for your case, you are the bottom since you can never top Hibari Kyoya."

"Huh? B-bottom?" the poor brunet asked dumbly.

"The one being penetrated in the rear," the raven haired man cheerfully answered.

Rez felt like he was hit by lightning, "T-that's…obscene!" He even got goosebumps and the hairs on his skin stood up.

The Italian hitman merely gave him an innocent smile, "Think whatever you like, dame-Rez but you still have to do _it_ with Hibari. Or else he will think you are not Tsunayoshi. Would you like me to _personally tutor you?_"

"No! Pervert!" Rez rushed to his room and locked the door. The laughter of the Italian hitman echoed in their hotel suite. _Bastard._ The brunet dived on the king size bed and put a pillow over his head to block the irritating laugh of the hitman.

_If the Vongola boss and his Cloud guardian are into that relationship, then how about Elise?_ Rez' grip on the pillow became tighter in his anger. Is it possible that Hibari only toyed with her best friend's feeling? Is he not serious with Elise at all? The picture her best friend sent him via email came to mind. The smile Elise showed was that of a woman in love. The way she described her boyfriend made Rez assume that although he is an indifferent person, he does have his own good points, especially towards the people he is fond of, like Elise. If he were able to take good care of that yellow bird, then the aloof man do have some kindness in him. But now Rez doubts if Hibari felt the same way his best friend felt towards the man.

And then, a realization dawned in the brunet's mind.

_Maybe Elise was gone because she wants to get away from Hibari because of his relationship with Tsunayoshi. She might felt betrayed. Maybe she was hurt beyond reason and..and…did she took her own life?"_

Fat tears began to fall on Rez' eyes.

_I promise I will find you no matter what Elise. And I'm sorry, I'm sorry that the man you love will take my body as well. I don't want to do this, but I have to. If this is the only way to find you, then I'm willing to sacrifice everything. _

And in that moment, Rez developed a feeling of hatred towards the Cloud guardian. He can never forgive this man for hurting Elise. He is not a vengeful person by nature but if only he is not bound by his role of being Tsunayoshi, that handsome devil will have a piece of his mind. If he will have an evidence that Elise's boyfriend did hurt her, his role of pretending Tsunayoshi be damned. He will do everything to exact revenge. He is not looking forward to the day he will meet Hibari Kyoya face to face. His emotions might get ahead of him and will push him into doing something stupid like punching that stoic face.

_I hate you, Hibari Kyoya._

But little did Rez know that he will learn the hard way what the saying _the more you hate, the more you love_ means.

* * *

Byakuran wiped his white spiky hair dry with a towel. After going to where he last felt the presence of the Vongola boss, he immediately took a shower to remove the blood on his body. Tsuyoshi Yamamoto's blood. He did not expect to find the old man at the brink of death in that place. After a quick glance at the surrounding, he concluded that a fight took place. And it seems that the older Yamamoto was the one who took all the blow. Using his flames, he temporarily healed the dying man and called Gamma to bring the medics. Funny how the Vongola Rain guardian suffered the same condition and it was him who helped as well. _These father and son owe me big time. _Exactly one minute later, the Vongola medics arrived and did their job. When everyone left the scene, Byakuran carefully examined the ground to search for any clues. He knows that the Decimo will surely leave something behind for him to work on. And after a few minutes of seeking, the Giglio Nero boss found one.

A cuff link.

It looks pretty ordinary at the outside but knowing Vongola, there will surely be some hidden mechanics inside that thing. The white haired man placed the cuff link inside his pocket and decided to call either Soichi or Spanner to figure out what that little adornment is for.

And now, after taking his bath, Byakuran picked up his phone and called the Vongola mechanic.

* * *

"Are you ready, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Reborn asked.

The brunet beside him is wearing a pinstriped suit with an orange neck tie making him look regal. His well polished Italian shoes screamed nothing but luxury. An expensive watch is on his left hand, and on his finger is an A rank Ring of the Sky Version X. It's not the real one since the original was still with the Vongola boss who went missing.

Rez straightened his back and walk with confidence towards their waiting limousine. This is it. The moment they had been preparing for so long. If you consider two weeks as _long._

"I'm ready, Reborn,"

_Here I come, Vongola._


	8. Chapter 8

**l'usurpatore**

I would like to thank all who reviewed, followed and put this story in their favorite list. I'm really glad by you support and sorry if I did not put your names like a usually do. I ran out of time to type.

Disclaimer: KHR is obviously not mine.

* * *

The beeping of the monitoring device hit the Rain guardian's ears when he entered the critical care unit in Vongola HQ. He paused for a moment to get himself oriented with the bustling environment. It's not that he is unfamiliar with this room. He himself had been here being treated due to injuries as well as the rest of the Vongola members. But this is the first time he will see someone so important to his life inside this room fighting for life.

His father.

Slowly he approached the bed so as not to disturbed the medical team busy checking his father's vitals. Takeshi looked at the various IV tubings attached to his father, the multiple wires on his body connected to a monitoring device, and the ET tube that is also connected to a ventilator. His father is in a bad shape. Although the sun flames did their work on some of his injuries, there are still limitations to the ability of this flame to heal. And once again, the son shed a tear for his father.

"Yamamoto," hearing someone called his name, the Rain guardian hastily wiped his tears with the sleeves of his visitor's gown (he had put on the gown before entering the critical care unit). He turned his head at the source of the voice and saw doctor Shamal, "You're father's safe now. He only needs more time to recover."

"Thanks," he replied while sniffing. "Even though you said you only take female patients, you still helped my father."

Doctor Shamal gave a smile. "Things changed, lad. Although I still prefer female patients, that doesn't mean I will turn blind eye into male ones. Specially if it's someone important to Vongola members. I will give you a moment with your father. Stay strong, Rain guardian." He gave an assuring pat to Yamamoto's shoulder and signaled the remaining medical team to leave the father and son alone. Once they were gone, the Rain guardian sat on the bedside chair and grabbed his father's unresponsive hand.

* * *

"So that's what it is," Byakuran said after watching the video recording captured by a special device installed in Tsuna's cufflinks. Soichi came to Giglio Nero's manor in order to replay the recording, very curious as well to its contents. The video recording is like that of a CCTV, it doesn't have an audio.

"That Merone phantom was the laboratory I supervised specializing in anti-tri-ni-sette radiation," the red haired inventor commented with a frown, "I can't believe they were able discover ways to travel parallel worlds as well."

"Of course, what do you expect of my minions? I only got the best!" the ex-Millifiore boss smugly said. Soichi just shook his head in dismay.

"But seriously, I don't understand why Tsuna did nothing. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi almost died back there. Why didn't he put up a fight? Good thing you were able to arrive on time and that Tsuna was able to escape with Reborn's help. Otherwise things could have been much worse."

"_So that's the story they come up with to cover Vongola Decimo's disappearance"_the white haired man silently mused,"It's not that he _did not_, Soichi. More like he _could not_,"

Irie looked at him in question, his frown going even deeper, "What do you mean? It's not like he was paralyzed, I did not see any attacks on that video that made him unable to fight." Since there is no audio recording, they did not hear the conversation. There was a part when the Vongola boss was being dragged inside and he is saying something to Tsuyoshi. The red-haired man felt it is something important, looking at the way the Rain guardian's father tried so hard not to lose his consciousness as the Decimo spoke.

"Go figure," Byakuran turned off the monitor and grabbed the cufflink, "you are, after all, is the first one to use _that_ to immobilize _someone_, isn't it?"

Soichi's jaw dropped, dumbfounded as he remembered the stunt he did to bring the people to the future to fight Millifiore.

First, he pulled Reborn to the future.

He paralyzed the hitman so he will be hit with the ten year bazooka.

"_But this method will only work against arcobalenos. Does this mean that Tsunayoshi is…..an arcobaleno?"_

* * *

Splendor. Utter splendor.

That's the only adjective Rez was able to come up while his eyes roamed around the lawn of Vongola Headquarters. Acres of well maintained gardens surrounded the very imposing castle like building. Artificial ponds and fountains with artistic sculptors were randomly spread. Vast forest as far as eyes can reach is at both sides and back of the headquarters, which just show how extensive the Vongola property is. Reborn did show him photos and interactive tour of the _iron fort_ but to see it in person is so overwhelming.

But Rez did not gawk like he did in Italy. No, he doesn't want to add bumps on his head via Leon-mallet, thank you very much.

"Welcome to Vongola main headquarters," Reborn's voice broke his reverie, "Once you enter the door, there will be no coming back." The hitman looked at him, trying to gauge his resolution to face the things ahead.

With sure strides, Rez went to the huge double door and opened it slowly. He entered first, followed by the raven-haired man. Inside was a huge room with a high ceiling where sparkling chandeliers were hanging. Several sofa sets and tables were placed to accommodate large number of people. And layers upon layers of curtain were hung on windows which made the brunet pity the one doing the laundry for those.

In the middle of the room were two people engaged in a deep conversation. The first one is a silver haired male in black suit with red shirt and black tie. The second one is a teen with a curly black hair. When they noticed the door open, the two immediately stop their talking and faced the door. Both faces brightened when they saw the person standing on the door.

"Judaime!"

"Tsuna!"

As the two men approached him, Rez began to feel…nostalgia. It's weird, definitely weird, to feel that way. He felt…happy seeing the faces of this two, thus Rez gave them a bright smile in return.

"Gokudera-kun! Lambo!"

The Storm and Lightning guardian halted their steps and stared at their boss in surprise. Did he just _smiled brightly_ at them? It's not a bad thing but it has been _ages_ since the Tenth Vongola boss smiled like that. And Tsuna called them by their name in public! Ever since the Vongola Don took over the Family officially, he always called the guardians by their flame attributes on public. And right now, they are in a wide room with servants and guards walking around. In short, a _public_ place.

Not containing his surprise anymore, Gokudera went nearer to Rez and looked at him intently, "Judaime, are you alright?"

"Ah yes! I'm alright!" the brunet replied hastily due to his nervousness. "I-"

"He had suffered from a head trauma," Reborn suddenly cut in to save Rez from stammering, "Your boss has not yet recovered from that so expect some memory loss and personality change. Don't worry, the rest of his injuries were taken care of."

"I see," Lambo added, his worried expression gone and replaced by relief. "I'm glad you came back safe, Tsuna-nii. I really got scared when I heard you were taken by the enemy. Really, I'm so glad. So glad," the Lightning guardian's eyes became teary.

Rez was touched by Lambo's display of emotion. As he looked at the teary eyed teen, he felt as if the Lightning guardian wants to hug him but is holding back. _Why?_ Without thinking, the brunet opened his arms wide and said:

"Come here,"

Lambo blinked in confusion, then his eyes widened in realization when he saw Rez' inviting arms. The teenager bolted towards him and hugged the brunet tightly.

"It's alright Lambo. I'm here now, so don't cry anymore," Rez comforted while embracing the sobbing teen and patting his head fondly.

Lambo could not stop his tears right now, whatever his Tsuna-nii will say. The Lightning guardian felt really happy to be able to hug his Tsuna-nii like this. When was the last time he experienced a warm embrace from the brother he really looked up to? It was when he was still 5 years old. He really thought the Vongola boss became disappointed with him since he is the weakest among the guardians and cannot do missions well like the others. His Tsuna-nii stopped hugging him, stopped comforting him, and stopped spoiling him.

Now he is hugging him, comforting him. If he can only spoil him as well, then Lambo will be perfectly happy. But he is quite content right now, the Lightning guardian could not ask for more.

Gokudera watched the interaction with a smile on his face. It's been a _while _since the Tenth Vongola boss displayed his feeling out in the open like this. It's very refreshing. Looks like he can welcome the _changes_ Reborn had told them. He is still upset and felt like a failure since he allowed his boss to be injured and suffer head trauma. But he can't deny he is thankful for that _trauma_ for once again, he saw the Judaime he remembered during their middle school. Is he a bad right hand man in having such thoughts? Well, maybe. He will do _dogeza_ with an extra hard slam of his forehead on the ground later. But for now, _he will enjoy this moment_.

It's not only the Storm guardian who appreciated the scene. Sasagawa Ryohei who just arrived in Italy from his mission hurriedly jumped out of the car and ran to the door to give his boss an extreme welcome. He was filled with worry since the report that Tsuna was abducted by the enemy. He was able to relax a bit when it was confirmed that the Vongola boss escaped and is safe.

He opened the door and was about to say (shout) his welcome to the Vongola Don when he saw the scene. The sight of Tsuna hugging the youngest guardian with such warmth made the hyperactive Sun guardian stop in his tracks and shut his mouth. Even though he did things extremely, the loud mouthed Vongola guardian also knows when to keep his silence. Like this moment. He was extremely confused of Sawada's peculiar behavior but he will dwell on that later. A wide smile appeared on his face. For now, _he will enjoy this moment_.

* * *

Chrome was tired from the travel going back to Vongola HQ, but when she heard that her _bossu_ had arrived safe and sound, all her lethargy was shaken off and she quickly went out of her bedroom to meet him. She ran along the wide hallways and rode the elevator going down to the lobby. The Mist guardian tapped her foot impatiently as she looked at the descending numbers flashing on the screen.

6….

5….

4….

3….

2….

1….

The familiar chime of the elevator rang and the door opened. And then she saw it. Her beloved _bossu_ is holding the crying Lightning guardian with such warmth. Tears fell down from her single eye, too overwhelmed by this touching moment. Chrome dashed towards them, but paused hesitantly when she was near. Her _bossu_ noticed her presence and with a smile directed to her, he extended his right hand.

"Don't be shy, Chrome. Come here,"

And the Mist guardian eagerly complied as more tears fell from her face. She hugged the Vongola Decimo tightly. Chrome didn't mind being squeezed since there's two of them in Tsuna's arms. How she missed this side of her boss. How she longs for the day that Tsunayoshi will become a warm person again. At last, the day came, and _she will enjoy the moment_.

All the persons in the lobby had their attention on the Vongola Don and his guardians. This is the first time they saw something like this happening in front of their eyes so they made sure not to miss the chance. It was really a surprise for them since the Tenth Vongola boss was known to have a cold demeanor. No, he is not cruel, just that his personality is so close. There's this detached aura surrounding him. But at this particular moment, witnessing the Decimo being close to his guardians, that aura was non-existent.

And as expected, the news of the odd action of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth Vongola boss spread like wildfire within Vongola headquarters.

* * *

"Good job, Vongola Decimo,"

Rez smiled a little at the compliment but then, his face turned into a frown. They were inside the Vongola Boss' office. The hitman and the brunet went there immediately after departing with the guardians. Rez would have wanted to spend more time with them and had a conversation or two but Reborn dragged him out. The spartan tutor immediately started orienting him about the office.

"I had an impression Sawada Tsunayoshi is a kind and pleasant person based on your stories. Why is it that his guardians were a little bit distant?"

"He _was_ a kind and pleasant person indeed," the Italian hitman answered with a thoughtful look.

"Was?"

"Yes, was. He used to be that, but due to some circumstances, he changed,"

"What circumstances? I thought you already told me everything? Why didn't you tell me about this? What if I had blown our cover in the lobby?" the brunet asked in panic.

Reborn gave him a stern look, "Because there is no need for that. Just act like yourself and you'll be fine."

"I don't understand, you told me to act like Tsunayoshi isn't it? Now you're telling me to act like my usual self?"

The Italian hitman clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Do I have to spell everything for you? Okay, listen carefully or else I will put a bullet into you head. What you did a while ago in the lobby is basically what Tsunayoshi will do. Or at least, his younger self would. You're personality is almost the same as that of my dame-student before he became the Tenth Vongola boss."

The brunet's jaw dropped. He could still accept the fact that they have similar face. But to have a similar personality as well? That is impossible!

"I know you're confused. I am puzzled as well. That's why I need to leave right now and look for that missing dame-Tsuna," Reborn headed to the door, "Remember all the things I taught you. If something happens, just contact me."

"Don't worry, I'll do my part of the deal," Rez declared with conviction, "And I swear I'll take good care of Tsunayoshi's guardians while he's still not here. I know I'm weak, way too weak, compared to them. But I'll do my best to protect them."

Reborn smirked hearing it. "Such big words, _Vongola Decimo._ But I will hold you for that."

"Please take care, Reborn. And when you find Sawada Tsunayoshi….can I see him?" the brunet asked, his voice sounded hesitant but there is eagerness in it.

"Depends. We will deal with that later after I found him," and the ex-arcobaleno went out of the office and closed the door, leaving Rez alone in that room. He sighed deeply and turned around to face the table where high stacks of paper were placed. He went around the table and sat on the leather chair. It's really comfortable. So this is how it feels to sit on an expensive chair. Rez leaned his head at the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

"_The Vongola Decimo is back at the main headquarters. He seems to be in a good condition, but…"_

"But what, Kusakabe?" the Cloud guardian asked impatiently. Why is this man stalling his report? He heard his loyal follower clear his voice.

"_There's a rumor going around that the Decimo has changed,"_

"Explain."

"_They said he became more….kind…and warm. Those were the terms they use to describe Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

"Hn."

Hibari disconnected the call. No need to prolong the conversation unnecessarily.

_The carnivore became an herbivore again. Interesting. I'll pay him a visit tonight. _

The cloud guardian placed his mobile phone on his suit pocket and climbed the stairs going to the private Vongola plane.


	9. Chapter 9

**l'usurpatore**

Thank you for these following people who have reviewed, followed, and made this story as one of their favorite:

Clockwork Sounds, Urara S., azalealady, StoneLily, CT1215, . , InfiniteAnimeHolic, Princess Arcs Di Cielo, Nightstar09, slytherineserpent23, Red-Hot Habanero, Frenzied Penguin, Tsunayuki Takahashi, Code-00, and Adriana Espan.

Thank you very much for the support guys!

*Sorry for the late update. The switch of my netbook was broken so I have it repaired first.

And also, I really appreciated those people who were able to figure out some "mysteries" of this story. It means you were really into the story to be able to make good guesses. And smart too :)

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. And the song by Pandora.

* * *

One day I will arrive with a disguise  
Different color  
The same face  
I will disarm you, and you won't even notice  
But I will keep it in the heart  
In time I will love you more  
And I 'll take care of you in good and bad times  
I will give you the sky  
I will be your shelter  
I will give myself to you  
The usurper  
Hoping for your love  
The usurper  
Wanting to get in your heart  
Discover me, remember me  
The usurper  
Me...

-pandora

* * *

"Gokudera, have you seen Yamamoto? I thought he's back already,"

"Yes Judaime. He went directly to the critical care unit to see his father. I will tell him to come here and see you," the Storm guardian picked up his mobile to make the call but the Vongola boss stopped him.

"You don't need to. I'll go there right now to see him and to visit Yamamoto-san as well," Rez stood up from the leather chair and prepared to leave, "Would you like to come with me?"

"I will, Judaime. That baseball idiot needs to be cheered up this time, although that's his job in the first place since he is the Rain that washes everything." The silver haired man grumbled, but there's not a single trace of hostility in his voice.

The brunet smiled knowingly at Gokudera's action. Something tells him that this man is not as rough as he shows. Beneath that stormy exterior is a kind and loyal man. One that cares about his fellow guardians and friends. "Yamamoto is lucky to have you as a friend,"

Hayato was abashed by what his boss said and quickly replied, "He should be, and most especially that Judaime is also his friend. That fact alone should make him honored."

Their conversation was cut short when the intercom rang and a loud voice came up.

"_This is Sun guardian extremely requesting to come in_!"

"Please come in, oni-san," the brunet said and looked questioningly to the Storm guardian who looked stunned about something, "Uhm…Gokudera, why is onii-san using his Vongola title instead of his real name?"

The silver haired Italian blinked away his temporary lapse. _Judaime had called turf-top onii-san, not Ryohei. Ah yes, it's because of the head trauma. _"Uh, it's because you instructed us to do so, Judaime," he answered uncomfortably.

"I did?" the brunet asked in surprise, wondering why Sawada Tsunayoshi will order something like that. Rez doesn't like it. It sounds too formal. "Then, starting this very moment, can you not do that and just use your names instead?"

"I extremely like that, Sawada!" butt in Ryohei who just came in.

"As you wish, Judaime," the Vongola right-hand man had a grateful smile on his face.

Rez turned his attention to the newly arrived man. "Do you need anything, onii-san?"

"Ah, here's my report about our latest mission," the Sun guardian handed over a yellow colored folder. Rez took it and placed in on the table, planning to check it out later. Frankly, he doesn't have any idea how to do these paperworks. Although Reborn did taught him how to manage those papers and explained its usual contents, Rez was very much doubtful about the decision making part. How will he know if his decision about some negotiations and contract is correct? He glanced discreetly at Gokudera. He will need his help for this.

Enough of the paperwork. Right now, the brunet wants to meet all the Guardians. So far, he had met four of them. Three persons more.

"Alright, let's get going, Gokudera. You coming with us?" Rez turned to Ryohei waiting for his response.

"Going where?"

"To Yamamoto-san's room," the silver-haired man answered.

"I just went there a while ago to give sun flames for his fast recovery. You can just go ahead without me. I'll go there later to check him up,"

The brunet gave a nod and began to walk towards the door, "Thank you for doing that, onii-san," he said gratefully with a smile on his face.

Ryohei was actually exhausted due to using his sun flames to hasten the recovery of the Rain guardians' father. But seeing his boss and friend smile like that, the Sun guardian felt his exhaustion gone in an instant.

* * *

Takeshi quickly turned around to see who entered the room. He stood up and immediately rushed to his boss' side.

"Tsuna! How are you? Are you ok now?"

Rez was taken aback by the concern shown to him by this man. Shouldn't he be the one asking those questions? He is not the one whose father is in a critical state. And Reborn had informed him of what happened in Japan. That the Vongola boss was ambushed and that Yamamoto Tsuyoshi had been badly hurt in the process of protecting him. Because of this, Rez was expecting the Rain guardian to somewhat blame him for that. His father almost died because of Sawada Tsunayoshi. But here he is, thinking about the well-being of his boss, his friend. Just how lucky this Tsunayoshi is? He had such a great friend in a form of his guardians.

"I'm fine, Yamamoto," Rez turned his gaze to where Tsuyoshi is. His heart wrenched seeing the condition of the old man, "I-I'm sorry that your father-"

"Hey, don't worry about it," the Rain guardian cut in. "It's not your fault. I know my father only wanted to protect you, and if I was on his place, I'll do the same. I'm really glad you're fine, Tsuna."

The sincerity of this man touched Rez so much. He is not even the original person meant to hear those words but the brunet can feel how much Tsuna's guardian cherish their boss. And Rez promised himself he will cherish Tsuna's guardian in his stead. When Reborn was still tutoring him, Rez decided to not be too emotionally attached with any Vongola member since he will leave them someday when Sawada Tsunayoshi is back. But receiving such concern and care from these people makes Rez wants to reciprocate.

Without thinking, Rez gave Takeshi a comforting hug, "No, I'm the one who's glad that your father survived. I know you're feeling sad right now but don't worry, I'm here. We are all here."

Yamamoto was frozen in surprise. He did not expect Tsuna to be acting like this. He glanced at Gokudera in question, and said man only gave him an understanding smile and a nod, telling him their boss is alright and that it's alright to hug him back. And that's what the Rain guardian did.

* * *

The room he was in is colored white. Beside the door is a large window made of transparent material in which, no matter what the Vongola boss do the glass like material won't break, just like the rest of the room. It seems he was imprisoned in a special _cage_ with no means of escape.

Tsuna raised his left hand and stared at his rings. Due to his Mist flames, he was able to hide these rings from his capturers. Things will really get ugly if the scientist discovered it and will start experimenting with it. They had already taken his blood sample for testing, who knows what they will do next.

_I just hope that Byakuran and Reborn did their part of the plan. Who could be the person that replaced me? I wish he will manage the Vongola well. Once I return, I will settle everything once and for all. Soon, just a little bit more, and my plans will be fulfilled._

His thoughts were cut off when one of the scientists called his attention, "Hey! Young man! Get your ass moving, we're gonna test that Sky flames of yours."

The Decimo glared at the man in white coat. He grudgingly stood up from the floor he was sitting on and followed the scientist. For now, he will obey. But once he finds a way to return to his world, he will make sure every single one of these bastards will be _dead._

* * *

It's bedtime now, but Rez didn't feel an ounce of sleepiness. His mind went back to the events on that day and he tried to review what he learned. He still can't get over with how vast the wealth and power of the Vongola Famiglia is. His jaw dropped reading the papers and emails containing the amount of money the Vongola received. And the names of the persons sending the money. Most of the are well known around the globe. While he was still on the orphanage, Reborn had let him read an 8 gigabyte worth of documents, all containing Vongola's assets. His eyes were blood shot after reading the _entire_ data. The Italian hitman made sure he read from the first letter to the last period with the help of Leon gun. And now, everywhere he looks, there's only luxury, luxury, and luxury. And this very room he is in is fit for a king!

As for his interaction with Sawada Tsunayoshi's guardians, Rez think he did fine. And he really liked those guardians he had met today. He can't help but feel fondness to them. It's like…he had met them before in his past life. No, he is not a believer of reincarnation, but this is the only way he can describe it. But, he is still yet to meet the other Mist guardian.

And the Cloud guardian.

A huff escaped from Rez remembering _that man_. Reborn had warned him about his male Mist guardian, but if it were up to Rez, it is Hibari Kyoya he should be wary of. According to the reports he read, the man is violent, aloof, loves fighting, and cold. Biting people to death is his hobby. Rez could not fathom how Elise had fallen for the Cloud guardian.

And speaking of Elise. He did not get an opportunity to search for information about his best friend today. Rez made a mental note to do it tomorrow. He glanced at the antique grandfathers' clock and it shows quarter to eleven. _It's late. I have to go to bed now. A warm bath would be perfect to make me sleepy._

Rez went to the spacious bathroom and took of his clothing. He also removed the ring on his finger and placed it on the sink. There's no need for him to carry new sets of clothes since the dressing room which contains all of Vongola Decimo's apparel is connected to the bathroom as well. After putting all his used garments to the laundry hamper, he proceeded to the shower. He felt uncomfortable due to the size of the room. His shower back in the island was small, but it gives him a sense of security. But this one is so huge, and he felt like he was being watched. _Just get it over Rez. It's just a bath, no harm will come to you._ The brunet turned on the shower and did just that.

* * *

The silver haired herbivore told him of the Decimo's condition. The carnivore got a head trauma and is now acting herbivorous.

Interesting.

Therefore, the Cloud guardian decided he will personally see to what extent the Vongola Don has changed. After taking a quick bath, he changed into his usual black _yukata_. He also carried his tonfa, he needs it to test the herbivore. When he deemed himself ready, Hibari went out of his traditional Japanese bedroom and headed to the Master's bedroom. On his way, he met no one. Almost all the people were fast asleep. Good. He doesn't want anyone to disturb his _reunion_ with Sawada Tsunayoshi.

When he arrived at the front door, the Cloud guardian tested the knob. It's open. _That's the first change. The carnivore always closes his door. _And since it is open, Hibari just went inside without any warning. The person he's looking for is not there. He noticed the sound of water running from the shower room. _So there he is. _The raven haired man went to the bathroom door and turned the knob. It's open, again. Seems like the herbivore forgot to lock doors because of his head trauma. Interesting. Without making a sound, Hibari went inside, and there, at last, he found the person he is looking for.

* * *

Rez really took his time in bathing. After a while, he grew comfortable inside the large bathroom. It's not that bad once he get used to it. He is now finished bathing. All the soap suds were gone from his body. He turned off the shower and waited for a while for the steam to clear up.

"Herbivore,"

The brunet jumped in surprise when someone whispered behind his left ear. He quickly turned around to see who the intruder is. His eyes widened in shock.

It's _that _man. The strongest Vongola guardian.

Hibari Kyoya.

Rez recovered from his shock immediately. He glared at the man in front of him. He did not even bother to hide his state of nakedness. He is too mad right now to even think of his decency.

"What are you doing here?" Rez asked in a calm voice, but his tone is seething with anger.

Hibari gave him a wonderful smirk. Bastard.

"To see you, of course,"

The brunet gritted his teeth, "Couldn't you spare just a tiny bit of patience and wait until I'm done changing?"

"Patience is never my virtue," the Cloud guardian replied nonchalantly.

"I'm not the least surprised. Actually do you have any virtue at all? Is intruding other people's privacy just normal to you?" Rez could not hold back the sarcasm in his voice.

"Intruding _your privacy_ is just normal to me," the raven haired man said coolly. "You are the one who gave me permission to _violate_ your _privacy_, remember? Or did you forget because of your head trauma?"

Rez blushed at that statement. Damn. He did not expect this man to be so intelligent. Rez taught that _this man_ is all brawn and no brain. He proved otherwise. All the arguments he thrown at him, the blue-gray eyed man countered smoothly. So much for a non-talker.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to put some clothes on," the brunet stomped out of the shower, bumping Hibari's side since the man is blocking the exit. The Cloud guardian followed the Vongola Don with his eyes, watching his every move. He was really _entertained_ with this new side of the carnivore. When their eyes met the first time, he felt…_excited_. Those eyes burned with passion, so unlike his eyes before. Those eyes were dull. And he responds to his taunting which is quite new. The carnivore before merely ignores it and never, ever shown any signs of being affected.

_He is not an herbivore. More like an omnivore. Just like he was during middle school_.

Hibari followed the brunet this time and walked to the dressing room. The omnivore is done changing. Good. He brought his tonfas out and without warning, attacked the oblivious brunet.

* * *

Rez was just about to come out of the dressing room when he suddenly felt danger heading his way.

_Dodge to the left_

He followed his intuition and dodged. He quickly grabbed on the side of the sink for balance and accidentally brushed the Ring of the Sky. It fell inside the trash bin unnoticed.

"What was that for?!" Rez asked in a raised voice due to sudden rush of adrenaline.

The Cloud guardian smirked in satisfaction. The omnivore's fighting skill is still ok. But his assessment is not yet done. He will spar with the Vongola Don _seriously_ to complete his analysis. Hibari gave a yawn and hid his tonfa to wherever he was hiding it.

"See you tomorrow, omnivore. Be prepared. I will bite you to death in training room one," and just like the way he came in, Hibari left abruptly.

Rez looked at door of the bathroom the older man went out. He did not dare move in his position until he heard the door of his bedroom closed. He sighed in relief and went directly to the king size bed.

_So that is Hibari Kyoya. I admit he is quite…handsome. That might be one of the reason Elise fell in love with him. My best friend is always interested with good looking guys. But his attitude is horrible! I admire Tsunayoshi for being able to tolerate that man._

And then, sudden realization hit Rez. Hibari Kyoya had seen him _naked_. A full blush bloomed on the brunets' face. This is extremely embarrassing! He can't believe he allowed the man to see him in that state! But then again, sooner or later, he will be _bare_ in front of Hibari Kyoya, and the said man will be as well if they do….

No! He doesn't want to think about it now. He promised himself he will not allow it to happen. Not if he can help it. _Sorry Reborn, I can't do this part. _If Hibari will be forceful about it, then the inevitable might happen. But he will do anything in his strength to prevent _that_ from happening.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, please come back soon._

* * *

"That Tsunayoshi, he comes and go as he pleases without informing his parents," Iemitsu grumbled as he packed his son's belongings to be sent to Italy. He was informed that the Tenth Vongola boss went back to Italy after the ambush in Namimori forest. Iemitsu was relieved to hear his only son is fine. He remembered their last conversation and followed what Tsuna had instructed. All the clothes and documents were inside the bag now. The ex-CEDEF leader surveyed the brunets' room again to make sure everything has been packed. On the table, he saw the box weapon he showed Tsuna before. Iemitsu grabbed it and placed it inside the box, together with his son's things.

* * *

"Where is it?! Where is it?!" Rez panicked, going round and round searching for his missing Ring of the Sky Version X. He had woke up early, did his morning rituals, and changed to a suit. Then he noticed his ring was missing.

"Damn that Hibari! If he did not show up last night, I will remember where I placed the ring," the brunet pulled his hair in worry. No matter how hard he racked his brain, he can't remember where he put the ring. He came looking inside the bathroom almost ten times but it's not there. He searched the bed linens, the pillows, under the bed and found nothing. He went to the dressing room. After rummaging for almost twenty minutes, his efforts came out negative. Feeling depressed, he went to his bed and sit in the side, his head hanging low and gloomy aura surrounding him.

"I'm such an idiot. How can I forget where the ring is? Reborn will surely kill me," Rez is pondering whether to call the hitman or not. He glanced at the sidetable on the head part of the where his mobile phone is. The brunet noticed the drawer of the side table. He did not search that one yet. Slowly, he reached the drawers handle, holding his breath in anticipation.

"Please, be there, be there," he repeated like a mantra, thinking it will make the missing ring appear. He pulled the drawer carefully, and-

"Yes!It's here!" Rez picked up the ring and jumped around in joy. After getting tired of jumping around, he opened his palm to look at the ring.

"Don't go missing on me again, ok?" It emitted a slight glow, as if to answer the brunet's request. But Rez did not put much thought on what he seen. Maybe it's just sunlight playing tricks on his eyes. Carefully, he put the Ring of the Sky Version X on his left ring finger.

Weird, Rez did not feel akward wearing this one. When he wore the ring the first time, he felt uncomfortable. He is not used to wearing rings. He never wore any when he was at the orphanage. But this time, it felt like he has worn this ring all his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**l'usurpatore**

****Thanks for these new followers, those who put my story in their favorite list, and to those who had taken time to review.

Yuuki-chan24, HIBIRDx3, OllieBM, Akayuki Sawada, gramattarpins, yuukirikko, hitome65, a certain guest named Ollie, and Urara S,

*About the ring, the reason why it was in the drawer will be on next chapter. Please look forward to it :)

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine.

* * *

"_Reboooorn! Please help me, Hibari wants to have a spar with me today! What will I do_?"

The Italian hitman flinched with the volume of Rez' voice. Damn, it's so early in the morning. The last thing he wanted to hear was a panicking young man who acted like he's dying. Oh wait. Right. He will be. After the Cloud guardian bites him to death.

"Bury yourself in paperworks, dame-Rez. He won't bother you for sure,"

"_But what if he insisted? It might work the first time but in the long run, maybe Hibari won't accept that excuse anymore_,"

"When that time comes, call me again, dame-Rez. Ciao,"

"_Hey_-"

Reborn quickly cancelled the call. He knows Rez will be in trouble, but the brunet can't depend on him forever. He must be able to manage things on his own. The hitman is not one to favor spoon feeding after all.

And now, back to the matter at hand.

The raven haired man looked at the entrance of Giglio Nero's mansion. He is planning to meet with Byakuran. He has a feeling that the albino knows something about where Tsunayoshi has disappeared to. He can start his search for the missing Vongola Don from whatever information he can get from the Giglio Nero's leader. He took a step heading to the entrance but then door of the mansion opened, revealing the red haired technician and inventor of Vongola.

"Reborn-san!" surprise was evident on Soichi's face. "Good timing. I'm on my way to find any arcobaleno,"

The hitman frowned, "Why?"

The red head's expression turned into a serious one, "It's about something I discovered from the last video footage of Tsuna,"

Reborn's face tuned grim. He did not hear anything about this video footage. "Let's talk inside. I have some inquiries with the Giglio Nero's Don."

* * *

"Where he is? Hmmm…I'm wondering about that myself. There were so many parallel worlds out there. And since the Mare ring's power was sealed, I don't have access to my parallel selves anymore."

"Then that means we can't do anything but wait for the Merone phantom to appear again. That's the only chance we can get back Tsuna," Reborn hate it. He was on a dead end and running out of options definitely bodes a bad sign. The hitman picked up his mobile phone and dialed Irie's number. The man was left outside Byakuran's office so he could talk with the Giglio Nero's boss privately. No one else should know of Tsuna's missing status. "Soichi, have you find a certain pattern to predict the Merone phantom's next appearance?"

The Vongola technician shook his head sadly, _"I'm sorry, Reborn-san. There is not enough data to figure out its pattern,"_

"Unless you have Hyper Intuition," Byakuran filled in. It seems he overheard the conversation.

The Italian hitman clicked his tongue in annoyance and ended the call, "And that very person is in another world. Literally,"

The white haired man smiled mysteriously while looking at the raven haired man's sharp eyes. "You have one in _this_ world as well. What's the name of your new student again?"

Reborn scowled at the smiling albino, "So you do know about Rez,"

"Of course, Sun Arcobaleno-kun," Byakuran answered, again with that knowing smile Reborn comes to hate, "I have to know _who_ is the boss my Family is allied with. I won't tell anyone, if that's what you are worrying about," he added, sensing the raven haired hitman's discomfort.

"How much do you know about him?"

"Hmm…how much? I can't really put it into measurement, Arcobaleno-kun. But I'm sure that I _know_ him better than you do,"

"Thank you for pointing that out," Reborn retorted, "And I better not ask _what you know_ for you will _surely_ tell me it's mine to find out,"

"Correct!" The marshmallow lover replied a bit too cheerful for Reborn's liking, making a tick appear on the hitman's head appear, "As expected of the world's greatest hitman. You really know how to read people's mind."

Rebron felt that he can only get this much information from the ex-Millifore boss, so he stood up from his seat to leave. "Thank you for answering some of my questions. I am expecting you will still support Vongola even though it was lead by an impostor,"

"I will give all my support to Vongola, _now more than ever_," Byakuran had put much emphasis on his last statement, Reborn observed. But the hitman chooses to ignore it. For now, that is. He knows there's something beyond those words. He opened the door on Byakuran's office and saw Irie Soichi anxiously waiting for him.

"Are you going back to Vongola HQ now, Reborn-san?"

"Yes, and we can talk about your concern on the way,"

* * *

"Ready, omnivore?"

Rez was trembling in fear. How did he end up in this situation anyway? Ah, yes. After that damn Reborn hunged up on him, the almighty Cloud Guardian barged into his office and demanded to have a spar. And since he is an obedient student, he followed exactly what his tutor had said. He used paperwork as an excuse to avoid the much dreaded spar.

And it failed. Hibari did not give a damn about the paperworks.

"_If you don't arrive in training room one within 10 minutes from now, I will bite you to death,"_ Hibari left the room right after he said that, heading in the location first where they would have their spar and wait for the Vongola boss. So much for Reborn's advice. It was rejected at the first try. He tried calling the hitman again but the line was busy.

And without any choice, the poor brunet walked in the lion's den. On the way, he met Chrome.

"Good morning _bossu_! Where are you going?"

"To the training room. Hibari insisted to have a spar with me," he replied with a heavy air of depression.

"But you have not yet completely recovered!" the Mist guardian eyed her boss with full concern. She very well knows a spar with the violent Cloud guardian meant a full blown fight.

"It's fine, Chrome. I can manage," Rez said with a smile to assure the girl. He doesn't want her to get worried.

Chrome looked at the Vongola Don with a determined face, "I will talk to him _bossu_. He should not be asking you to do this when you are still in convalescence,"

Rez reached out to pat his female Mist guardian's hair. "Thank you for the concern. But I think Hibari has a reason in wanting to have a spar with me. Maybe it's his way of checking me up if I'm doing well,"

The shy guardian just nodded his head in defeat. "Alright, _bossu_. Please take care," Chrome happened to glance at the Decimo's hand and noticed something, "_Bossu_, you don't have your gloves with you?"

"Gloves?" Rez' eyes widened in realization, "I forgot my gloves! Thanks for reminding me Chrome," He quickly dashed to his room. He remembered seeing it inside the drawer where he found the ring. "Hiiee! I will be late! Hibari-san will bite mo to death!" He yelled along the way, which made Chrome laughed. No, she did not find it funny that her _bossu_ will be bitten to death by the Cloud man. She's just happy to see the Vongola boss being this way.

And now, back to the present predicament at hand.

Rez is racking his brain to answer Hibari's question.

"I-I'm ready. But I can't go to Hyper Dying Will Mode. I-I'm not yet fully healed,"

"Is that so", Hibari straightened up from his previous fighting stance, putting his hands on the side but still holding the tonfas.

_Yes! He bought it!_ Rez rejoiced inside his head. Now he will be spared-

"Then let's spar without using Flames,"

Everything happened so fast. One moment, the Cloud guardian was just casually standing at the opposite side of the room, the next moment he was in front of Rez. The brunet barely registered being hit with the tonfa on his abdomen. Due to the strength of the hit, he went flying backwards towards the wall, creating a horrible impact which knocks his breath out. The Vongola Don slide down on the wall and immediately clutched his extremely hurting stomach when he dropped to the floor. He coughed violently, trying to bring his breathing back.

And all the while, Hibari just looked at him indifferently.

"I know you will be pathetic. But I never expected you to be this useless," he started walking towards the fallen brunet.

Rez tried to open his eyes and saw the Cloud guardian approaching him. He tried to stand up but he can't. Hibari is ridiculously strong. Although his tolerance to attacks increased due to Reborn's training, he is not prepared yet to receive an offense from Vongola's strongest guardian.

Now, the ex-prefect stood in front of him, his feet dangerously close to Rez' face, his shadow looming over the brunet, making him feel even more threatened by the Cloud guardian's presence.

"I-I can't fight any-anymore…"

Seeing the Vongola Decimo this weak sparked an unexplainable irritation within Hibari. He kicked the beaten brunet harshly on the face which thrown him at the wall again due to the force. In an instant he was at the front of the brunet again, picking him up at the front of his shirt and slamming him on the already dented wall. Rez could only cry in pain, blood trickling at the side of his mouth. Despite of his condition, he tried still tried to talk.

"W-why d-did you…still…hit..me…? I..I already..told..you…I….can…not..fight…anymore…"

And that accusing brown eyes caused the Cloud guardian's irritation to grow more. There is something in those eyes that affects Hibari so much. Leaning to the shorter man, he whispered harshly at his ear, "I don't like how pitiful you become. Just one mission gone wrong reduced you to this? I can't believe how weak you are. You don't deserve to be the boss if you continued to be weak." The blue-gray eyed man lifted the half-conscious brunet using the same hand that grips the front of his shirt, strangling the younger man. He mercilessly thrown Rez across the floor. The injured man skidded until he hit the wall just beside the entrance of the training room. And this time, the brunet fainted.

Hibari stared at Rez coldly. He walked out of the training room, passing by the unconscious brunet and left him there.

* * *

"Reborn san, who is the new sky arcobaleno?"

The hitman removed his gaze at the scenery passing by the window to look at the red haired man.

"There's none. The pacifier is not working anymore, so there's no need to look for a sky arcobaleno after Yuni's death,"

"Is it possible that there were other unknown arcobaleno?"

Reborn turned his body to face Soichi fully. The man is asking weird questions. It's better to focus.

"Get to the point, Irie Soichi,"

Said man clutched his stomach. He is beginning to feel a cramps due to nervousness. "I think it's better if you watch the video yourself," He brought out his tablet, scanned for a certain file, and opened it for Reborn to see.

The Italian hitman watched the video.

And when the video ended…

"He could not move," Reborn commented. Now it's clear how the enemy was able to abduct him easily, and why Tsuyoshi ended up in a bad situation. "Though it could have been better if there's an audio. Tsuna was saying something."

"We will try to create an AV recorder that could fit in a cufflink. But that aside, isn't this situation familiar to you?"

"Very. It was what happened to me when you send me to the future…" Reborn trailed when he realized what he just said. "What did Byakuran said?"

"It's as you suspected. Anti Tri-ni-Sette radiation. I'm afraid we have the same conclusion,"

Rebron adjusted his fedora, deeply thinking. Things were more complicated than he thought. Is Tsuna an arcobaleno? If so, how come? As far as he know, the arcobaleno curse has been lifted. And the Vongola Don seems to have many secrets that even he, the greatest hitman in the world, does not know. Did Checkerface do something again without his knowledge? Ah, he really doesn't want to see that man who caused so much suffering to the arcobalenos and the vindice. But if he wanted an answer to his question, he had to face that man again.

"We need to find Kawahira."

* * *

His body hurts. He felt a sting at his mouth. Painful. Rez felt he was floating…no...more like being lifted. He was being carried gently. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He saw a purple shirt and black neck tie. He turned his head slightly to see the face of the person carrying him.

Ah, he must have been hit badly in the head, or is still dreaming. He just saw Hibari Kyoya's face.

_It's because of the sky that clouds roam free_….

Rez closed his barely opened eyes. Why is he hearing things now? He must be hallucinating. _My mind is a mess. I better go back to sleep._ And the brunet succumbed to darkness.

"_Nii-san, look what I have drawn!" A cute child with spiky brown hair and big brown eyes come running with a piece of paper on his hand. _

"_Let me see," said another child with a spiky brown hair and big brown eyes. The two have the same face. They are twins. The first child eagerly spread his drawing on the floor and the second child put the book he is reading at the side to take a look._

"_You drawn this rainbow so well," he commented._

"_Really, Nii-san?" the first child smiled brightly, feeling very happy his twin praised him. Then he noticed the book at the side, "What are you reading?" The younger twin grabbed the book and furrowed his eyebrows as he tried reading the title._

"_L…O…lo..G…log-"_

"_Logic," the older twin answered seeing his twin having a hard time reading._

"_Logic? What's that? Is it a good book? Does it have a nice story?" the younger twin asked, his big brown eyes shining with curiosity._

_The older twin smiled, "You will understand once you're older. And yes, it's a good book but it doesn't have nice stories in it,"_

_The younger one pouted, "What kind of book is that if it doesn't have a nice story?"_

"_Don't worry about it too much. Let's go to mom and show her your drawing,"_

_The younger twin tackled the older one in a hug, "I really love nii-san!"_

_The older twin returned the hug with a fond pat on the other's head, "And I love you too,"_

He opened his eyes. He stared at the familiar ceiling and realized he was in his room.

_Who were those twins? Why am I seeing them in my dream?_

Rez slowly lifted his body in a sitting position. Surprisingly, his injuries were healed. He can't feel pain anymore but still felt fatigued.

_Who brought me here?_

"Glad you're awake, Tsunayoshi,"

Rez was startled by the voice and tried to look for it's source. He found none.

"Kufufu, looking for me?" thick mist formed at the foot of the bed and there emerged the male Mist guardian.

"Mukuro! What happened to you?" Rez asked in concern when he saw some bandages on Mukuro's face.

The Mist guardian's face darkened as if remembering something unpleasant, "You're Cloud guardian attacked me. He was unusually pissed off today,"

"A-are you alright?" Brown eyes full of worry and guilt meet blue and red ones, "I'm sorry, it was my fault that he is in a bad mood,"

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. So the rumors were true. The Decimo has changed. He is not apathetic anymore.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm the one who brought that arrogant jerk to his knees before. I can handle him anytime. How about you? My Chrome-chan was worried sick about you so I decided to pay a visit,"

"Thank you, Mukuro. I'm fine now. Please tell Chrome not to worry. And also…."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Can you teach me how to fight?"

Silence passed between them for a few moments.

"Really now," the Mist guardian walked nearer to Rez and sat on the bed beside him, "What brought this on?"

"I had..forgotten how to activate my Dying Will flames. I know it sounds pathetic, and I'm really pathetic right now. I can't protect any of you if I'm like this," Rez clenched his fist on the sheets in frustration, "So please, help me."

Mukuro was at lost for words. The determination he sees at the changed Vongola Don has taken him aback.

"Are you sure you want me to teach you? There were other guardians whom you could ask. I might take advantage of you and posses your body, you know,"

Reborn did warn him about Mukuro and his abilities. But Rez felt that this man will not do as he claimed. He can trust this man.

"Gokudera is busy since I have left so many paperworks undone. I won't disturb Yamamoto since I know he is still worrying about his father. Ryohei is usually tired after his visits on the treatment rooms since he is using his flames too much to treat others. Lambo is still studying. And Chrome won't fight me seriously,"

The male Mist guardian gave a sigh, "I guess I have no choice,"

Rez smiled widely when he heard the other agreed to his request. "Thank you, Mukuro,"

The blue haired male gave a small smile in return. He raised his gloved hands to pat the spiky hair of the brunet. Suddenly, the door opened and the man at the door witnessed the act.

"What do you think you're doing, pineapple herbivore?"

"Pineapple?" Rez tilted his head at the side in wonder. Then he quickly looked at Mukuro's hair.

"Pfft!"

"What are you laughing at, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked with several tick marks appearing on his pineapple head.

Rez could not help it. No offense to Mukuro but his weird hairstyle, although cool looking, really resembles that tropical fruit. And he burst out laughing.

"Why you! After I agreed to your demand, you do this to me? Prepare for your punishment!"

The Mist guardian quickly moved and pinned the brunet at the bed. He quickly grabbed the hand of the Vongola boss and put it above his head. Rez immediately stopped laughing and looked at the taller man in shock.

"M-Mukuro? What are you doing?"

"Giving you punishment," he replied in a seductive voice. He lowered his head, making the distance between their lips mere inches away. Rez felt very nervous, he can feel Mukuro's hand caressing his side. And then-

Tickle.

"Noooo! Mukuro! Stop tickling me!" the brunet pleaded between laughing so hard. He is really a ticklish person. And for some reason, Mukuro can perfectly pinpoint his ticklish spots.

Hibari felt extremely annoyed watching the two playing on the bed. He is _really, really irritated_ that the herbivorous boss is enjoying it. The Cloud guardian brought his tonfas out.

"For displaying such an obscene act, I will bite you two to death,"

* * *

And after one minute, the bedroom of Vongola Decimo looked liked a tornado passed through it. Hibari went out of the room feeling satisfied. The two victims were left sitting on the bed. They looked at each other. There were bruises and bumps on their head.

"This is your fault, if you did not laugh at me, this won't have happened,"

"No, this is your fault. If you did not cornered and tickled me, I could have escaped,"

"So you're planning to leave me alone? What a good student you are, leaving your teacher like that,"

They glared at each other. After a moment, both nodded.

"You have to train me well so I can take my revenge on Hibari,"

"My thoughts exactly. We have to work together to take down the enemy,"

They shook hands. A truce was made.


End file.
